


To the Edge of the Universe

by MistressArafax



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Arranged Marriage, Everyone is probably going to make a cameo, M/M, Politics, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/pseuds/MistressArafax
Summary: Prince Seto Kaiba, desperate to reclaim the Cyrilian throne from the acting regent, his uncle Gozaburo, takes matters into his own hands. When he marries, he becomes king. Gozaburo sends him off-planet, his first venture since boyhood, and Seto vows that he will return a married man. He just needs to make it happen.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 47
Kudos: 87





	1. Scorm: Part 1

_ Approaching edge of Galactic Alliance Space _

_ Departed Outpost 40B 0500 hours ago _

_ Destination: Planet Scorm _

Crown Prince Seto Kaiba of Cyrilia sat ramrod straight in his seat, flicking through data regarding the settlement they'd be arriving at on the projected screen in front of him. The population of the entire planet was miniscule. Only 900 of the intelligent species that lived there. Humanoid. Due to their location outside of the planets forming the Galactic Alliance, the inhabitants were not educated and frequently known to behave in barbaric, sometimes inhuman ways. 

Normally, Seto wouldn't have come on a trip like this. He'd been ordered by the acting regent of Cyrilia, his uncle, to be a part of the treaty signing on Scorm. He'd bowed to Gozaburo, acquiescing to the order, and headed off world for the first time since his father's death. After being trapped in the palace for years, the journey aboard the royal cruiser had been a welcome reprieve, even if it sometimes seemed as though he's traded one prison for another. Gozaburo's soldiers barely heeded his directions, oftentimes laughing in his face outright. If it weren't for his two manservants aboard, Isono and Fugata, he'd have been utterly alone.

As they made their approach toward the planet, Seto stood up from his seat and looked out the window. A planet, deep red and covered in white. Crystals and snow, information he’d gathered from looking at the database regarding the planet. The reason this was such a key planet for the Alliance had less to do with their position in the galaxy and far more to do with their resources. The place was a treasure trove of Gemma. Used to fuel homes, ships, machines, and everything in between, the liquefied crystal could be found in abundance in its solid state on Scorm. 

It had made the tiny planet a fierce battleground for around ninety years. The Alliance and their various adversaries vying for who would control the tiny world. High Chief James Wheeler, their current leader, had a penchant for changing sides, gleefully supplying Gemma to whoever would pay him the most. The man was nothing more than an irritating weasel that Seto figured Gozaburo would get rid of one of these days, treaty or not.

Seto himself intimately knew the role of a nuisance awaiting disposal. The Crown Prince, son of the true king and queen, and he’d been forced to give up his throne when his uncle deemed him too young to rule after his father’s death. It made a measure of sense when he was only a ten-year-old boy, but now it made him sick. He was the only thing keeping Gozaburo from seizing the throne completely, forcing him to remain regent instead of king. Seto’s existence was the biggest thorn in Gozaburo's side, and he knew his isolation at the palace had more to do with keeping him safe from Gozaburo's scheming than Gozaburo actually wanting him locked away.

It made him suspicious of Gozaburo's intentions for this journey. Seto knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that his uncle had likely sent him in the hopes that the treaty would crumble, a fight would break out, and Seto would become collateral damage. Gozaburo couldn't outright kill him. The Cyrilians would tear him apart and remove him from power if they suspected foul play. But out here in the middle of nowhere on a backwater planet? He was a sitting duck. An easy target for both the people of Scorm and, even more likely, Gozaburo’s soldiers. One slip up could result in his demise. He had to do this right.

Isono stepped next to him. "You should get dressed to greet High Chief Wheeler and his entourage, Your Highness."

Seto stepped away from the window and followed after his servant, walking to his quarters. He was still deep in thought, working on the details of his nearly impossible plan. He needed to wrest the crown from Gozaburo. His uncle had first promised to cede the crown to Seto when he came of age. His 18th birthday had come and gone without Gozaburo so much as mentioning the promise made. When his mother, Queen Asenath, asked him publicly, he'd explained that he was waiting for Seto to marry. But Gozaburo was taking no action to find Seto a spouse, so they were locked in a stalemate. Seto thought maybe this was his chance. If he returned from Scorm married, he could seize back his birthright. Gozaburo couldn't stop him while he was off-world, and because the populace had heard the promise, they'd be clamoring for the true King to take the throne as soon as they learned their Prince had married. His only hope was turning the people against Gozaburo. He didn't delight in the prospect of getting married, least of all to some uneducated bumpkin, but he saw no other option. He had to do it.

“Do you think I should get married, Isono?”

“Of course, Your Highness,” the servant responded, helping Seto remove his jacket. It was replaced with a heavier blue overcoat, the royal insignia emblazoned across it.

“Fugata, what do you think? Should I marry?”

“It is your duty and birthright, Your Highness,” Fugata said calmly. “To marry and take the throne. I don’t understand why your uncle has delayed it so much.”

“We all know why,” Seto said lowly.

“Careful, Your highness. His men are everywhere,” Isono cautioned.

“I would like to return to Cyrilia a married man.”

Isono hummed thoughtfully. “A tall order, Your Highness. And dangerous given the circumstances aboard this vessel.”

Fugata bowed, impish smile on his face. “You have my complete support. Dangerous or not.”

“What of you, Isono?”

“I will do as you please, Your Highness. As always."

He smiled wide, letting them drape the heavy white cloak over his shoulders. They settled his silver crown atop his head as he attached his translation engine into his ear. The language on Scorm was supposedly jarring to listen to and its populace uneducated. They wouldn't know the galactic standard language, and he'd need the translator both so they would understand him and he could understand them. Even more relevant, if he wanted to make an arrangement for a spouse with High Chief Wheeler, understanding would be a must.

* * *

_ Scorm's Capitol City, Byrst _

Dressed in heavy black furs, Vice Chief Joseph Wheeler stood in his father's entourage, watching the foreign ship land. A delegation from a planet far away visiting to sign a treaty that supposedly offered peace and protection, but no part of him believed it to be true. At best, it would be a temporary reprieve from the bloody battles that had been waged over his planet for the past century. The long history of war made him reluctant to believe peace was possible.

The alien races had warred over crystals. Joey himself was battle hardened, having fought plenty of skirmishes near the mines. All for blud stones. He didn't see why they were so valuable. Surely, they're were other sources of power in the galaxy. There had to be other places that could be torn apart for fuel.

The ship landed, and he fidgeting next to his sister. Serenity took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He kept his eyes focused forward though. Even if he was nervous, it did no good to show it. His father would berate him for it, and likely, their new allies would key in on it and use it to exploit him.

Soldiers filed out of the ship, forming two lines and facing each other. They formed an aisle between them, allowing their royal escortee to make his way down the ramp. He reminded Joey of a storm as he came, dressed in blues and a white cape billowing behind him as he walked toward them. His eyes fixed forward, head held high to accommodate the glittering silver crown perched in his brown hair. "Crown Prince Seto Kaiba of Cyrilia," a cryer announced.

Joey watched the scene unfold, intrigued. The man had fair skin and stood tall with a proud bearing. Unsurprising considering his title. Of course a prince carried himself regally. Every royal he'd met in his nineteen years all affected the same fake persona, and this one was no different. However, Prince Seto possessed some other quality Joey couldn't place. A determination and wildness about him that drew Joey's interest more than the others, as if he truly was a storm wrapped in flesh.

"Welcome, Prince Seto!" his father called, arms spread wide in invitation. The prince nodded.

"I am pleased to be here, Chief Wheeler," he returned, his voice translator making his tone flat. To refer to Joey’s father as anything other than High Chief was a slight, but Joey assumed he didn’t know any better. Still, he tensed in place. Everything suggested the prince felt nothing but disdain for being here. The brunet approached, drawing close enough for Joey to see the intricate designs of winged creatures in the blue coat. 

"Allow me to introduce my family." Chief Wheeler gestured to each as he said their names. "My wife, Hope, my son and heir, Vice Chief Joseph, and my daughter, Serenity."

"A pleasure," Prince Seto drawled, and it sounded utterly fake to Joey.

"We have prepared a feast," Henry added. "A celebration of your visit and our joining the Galactic Alliance."

An insincere smile spread on Prince Seto's face, and it made Joey's blood boil. The two of them held the same rank for all intents, both the heir apparent to their respective planets' monarchies, and yet the brunet prince was looking down on him. He was looking down on all of them. Joey said nothing though, knowing that it wasn't the time or place to pick a fight.

His father led the way toward the castle, Prince Seto walking a step behind him, and Joey, his mother, and sister following along. The rest of the entourage trailed after them. His father started speaking again as they walked. “Prince Seto, the staff will show you to your room and allow you to rest after your journey. You’ll be shown to the dining area once dinner is ready.”

The foreign prince nodded, and they entered the castle. The fire blazed inside, making it much warmer than it had been outside. Winter was upon them, and it made the air frigid. They all wore heavy furs, and Joey imagined that Prince Seto had been cold in his thin jacket and cape. Parting ways, Joey was summoned to his father. “Behave yourself around him, Joseph. Don’t make an enemy of him.”

“I ain’t gonna do nothin’, Pa.”

“I saw the way you tensed. Fightin’ him won’t be worth it. We can’t afford to lose our shot at joinin’ the Alliance.”

“He was lookin’ down on us,” Joey said.

“He was. But we just need to play nice for a little while. Join the Alliance. They’ll pay us good money for the blud stones. That’s the agreement. We need their protection and money.”

Joey sighed. His father was right. He just needed to hold himself in check long enough, and then Prince Seto would leave. He would never have to deal with the prick again. “As you wish.”

His father smiled. “You are Vice Chief. Scorm’s safety is your responsibility as much as it is mine. Once I’m gone, it’ll be yours to rule.”

“I know. This is what’s best for all of us. Don’t mean I gotta like that prince, though.”

“You don’t. But you do need to behave yourself and not piss him off.”

“Understood.”

Joey was dismissed after that, going to his room to change for dinner. It wouldn’t be long, and he needed to steel his resolve for interactions with the stuck-up prince. His friend and principle servant joined him as he left. “He’s a real piece of work, Tris’,” Joey said.

Tristan laughed. “I saw. He really worked you up.”

Joey shoved him in the shoulder. “Help me change. I don’t want him showin’ me up at dinner.”

-

Seto settled into his quarters, plotting how he could talk himself into a marriage. It wasn't a part of the agreement, but he needed it to happen. Younger in his teenage years, he learned that he preferred males, though he'd never engaged in sexual intercourse. Some kissing. Some touching. Enough to know he had no interest in females of any species. It was no surprise that found himself drawn to Vice Chief Joseph Wheeler.

There was a wildness in his aura. He seemed tall for his planet, though shorter than Seto. His blonde hair and his eyes reminded Seto of gold, shimmering in the sunlight. A quick search through the database didn't yield much on him, but it showed that, despite his young age, he had already been in several key battles on Scorm. He'd proven an adept fighter and had the makings of a cunning battle strategist. He seemed the sort of person Seto would grow bored with, and Seto hadn't missed how the Vice Chief had bristled in his presence. That only made him more appealing. He certainly didn't want a pushover for a husband.

The fact that he wanted a husband was not going to rifle any feathers at home. All the planets considered big players in Alliance politics hardly batted an eyelash at same-sex marriages. Technology had made it so that anyone could produce heirs together, regardless of sex or species, and as long as heirs were produced, no one really cared where they came from.

The parents' lineage mattered to some degree for people in Seto's position. Nobilty married mobility, and he had no delusions of ever marrying for love. A marriage was a different kind of alliance. An unwritten one that impacted social status. A prince married for power, and that is what he intended on doing. He could claim his rightful title as king. And with someone from Scorm's leadership as his spouse, he would have more directly control of the Gemma. It was foolproof. And it didn't hurt that he found the blonde Vice Chief physically pleasing to look at.

The only issue was how to convince Chief Wheeler to let him marry his son. Same-sex partnerships were likely foreign and unusual on a rural planet in the middle of nowhere. Especially when the planet had such a small population. With natural reproduction being essential to their species' survival, it was highly unlikely that even those with same-sex or both sex preferences could indulge them. And if they did, it certainly wasn't done openly.

More than anything else, Seto planned to rely on Chief Wheeler’s well-known penchant for greed. If he offered the man enough money, supplies, weapons, Seto didn’t doubt he could get what he wanted.

“Isono, see if you can get me a private audience with Chief Wheeler,” Seto demanded.

“Very well.” His longtime servant hurried off, perhaps not eager to do his bidding but willing nonetheless.

“Is that wise prior to dinner, Prince Seto?” Fugata asked.

“Likely not. But I need to speak to him. Just the two of us.”

"What are you planning?"

"I'm going to ask to marry his son."

Fugata chuckled. "He does seem your type."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked with a eyebrow raised.

The older servant put a hand on his shoulder. "You've always been the sort to like a challenge. I saw the look in his eye when you were introduced, Your Highness. There will be no shortage of challenges with him."

Seto scowled, not appreciating the input but well aware that Fugata was correct. He did like a challenge. If they married and Vice Chief Joseph proved to be one, it would make things more interesting. He didn't think that was a bad thing.

-

Despite having asked for it, he hadn’t expected to actually have an audience right away. Most other leaders would have made him wait, if for no other reason that to watch him squirm and exert their authority over him.

“You wanted to see me?” Chief Wheeler asked as Seto answered.

“I did. I have… a proposal for you. It would be a separate deal from the treaty, but good for you in more ways than one, I assure you.”

“What do ya want, Prince Seto?”

“I would like to marry your son.”

The man blinked once, brows furrowed and confusion evident. “Joseph? Surely you must mean my daughter instead.”

“I do not. Your son has captured my attention.”

Chief Wheeler shook his head. “That’s… that's unheard of. No man marries another man.”

“It is commonplace in many planets in the Alliance,” Seto explained calmly, having anticipated a string of objections to his proposal.

“But how would you produce heirs? Do males of your species have the ability to carry a baby?”

Seto shook his head. “Some do, but not my people, no. Heirs are no issue though. Many planets have become so technologically advanced that they can take the cells from two beings, generate reproductive cells using them, and grow the resulting child in artificial wombs.”

“Artificial wombs? Reproductive cells?” Chief Wheeler looks even more confused than when Seto had begun his explanation.

“Yes. It’s a way for non-physically compatible couples to bear offspring. Whether that non-compatibility is from their sex or their species hardly matters. Joseph will still be able to bear children with me. Your lineage will not end with him.”

Chief Wheeler still looked perplexed, as though he was trying to wrap his brain around what Seto thought was a simple explanation. “I suppose. He’s my heir though. If something were to happen to me, he’s needed here.”

“Then he’ll be here. I wouldn’t expect him to renounce his title or his duties to Scorm,” Seto explained, growing weary of the excuses but remaining patient. They were not unexpected. “I am looking for a partnership, High Chief. Something that will mutually benefit the both of us. And I mean that for both Scorm and Cyrilia.”

“What kinda benefits are we talking about?”

Seto cleared his throat, straightening his posture. “Money and technology. If you ask, I can likely get it for you. I just need to marry in order to become king. And once I’m crowned King of Cyrilia, there’s very little I won’t be able to do. Vice Chief Joseph would have the perks associated with being my royal consort, including Cyrilia’s military might, technology, and funds should you need them. It would strengthen the alliance between our two planets.”

Chief Wheeler had unsurprisingly perked up at the part about money. “You’re certain it can’t be my daughter.”

“I have a preference for men, High Chief. I will double the payment for your son’s hand in marriage.”

Chief Wheeler scowled. “He’s not for sale.”

“Yet it’s fine when women are treated the same way,” Seto returned flatly.

The older man looked ready to rebut the claim, but chose instead to remain silent. He deflated, shoulders sagging. “The offer does seem tempting. However, I'll only agree to this if Joseph agrees. If he doesn’t want to marry you, I’m not gonna force him.”

Seto bristled at the decision, but it was a fair request. One he could hardly protest. “Very well,” he agreed.

“You can try to win Joseph’s affections at dinner,” the High Chief suggested. “Despite his earlier reaction, he may take a liking to you. You never know.”

“I will try my best,” Seto said through gritted teeth before dismissing himself and heading back to his room. He didn’t know how the evening would go, but he would be damned if he walked away from here without the Vice Chief’s hand in marriage.

-

Joey had tried on a handful of outfits, changing his mind several times, much to the obvious chagrin of his main attendant. Tristan groaned loudly after the sixth outfit was also vetoed. 

“Do I really have nothin’ fancier?”

“You have the black and gold thing, a gift from one of the emissaries several years back. But you said you'd never wear it.”

Joey scrunched up his face. He knew the one. It was gaudy and over the top, just like the man who’d gifted it to him. However, he refused to be underdressed tonight, and it was the right amount of impressive to show up the conceited prince. “It’ll have to do.”

Tristan shook his head as he went to go fetch it. Joey stared at his own reflection, wondering why he cared so much about outshining the brunet prince. There was nothing at stake, but Joey refused to lose the unspoken competition he felt swirling between them. Joey stripped out of the red outfit he had just refused, leaving it in a pile on the floor at his feet and standing in nothing but a black undershirt in his chambers.

Returning with the black garment in hand, he gave Joey the trousers first. The black leather clung to his skin, but it gave him a sleek and sexy look. A silky black shirt was slipped on overtop his head, and then came the corset. Cut for a male physique and patterned with intricate designs in gold thread, it gave him very little breathing room, especially once Tristan laced it down. A fur shawl was draped over his shoulders, affixed with a gold pin in the shape of a gorath, one of the many monsters that slithered through the mines, its single onyx eye glimmering ominously. Studying himself in the mirror, Joey hated it. It wasn’t his style, but it was absolutely the sort of look he wanted for himself for dinner.

“This is acceptable,” he said with a sigh.

“It’s not your style,” Tristan said.

“No. But it’ll do.”

Tristan rolled his eyes but didn’t comment. “Which crown would you like.”

“The onyx crown,” Joey said, keeping his gaze focused on himself in the mirror. He’d only worn the onyx crown a handful of times, reserving it for the most honored guests. It was the most expensive, one his parents had designed especially for him upon being officially named Vice Chief. It would match his outfit perfectly, and it was just the right amount of showy for Prince Seto.

Tristan set it on his head, sweeping stray stands of hair away from his face. “You really wanna impress him, don’t you?”

Joey pursed his lips. “I don’t want him looking down on us.”

“Seems a little late for that, dontcha think?”

Joey knocked his head back and forth, considering. “Maybe. But it won’t hurt nothin’ to try.”

“You’re right,” Tristan agreed. “Well… You’re all ready so I guess we should get you downstairs.”

Joey nodded, allowing Tristan to open the door to his chambers for him, and he headed for the banquet hall. His father was already there, sitting at the head of the table and lost in thought. A cryer announced him as he entered, and Joey took his place to his father’s right. His rightful place as his father’s successor. “Our guest approached me with an interesting offer.”

“Of what sort.”

The High Chief shook his head. “We’ll discuss it later. It involves you. I’ve left the choice to you.”

Joey scowled at him. “How am I supposed to make a choice without knowin’ the question?”

“I don’t want to cloud your choice before the evening is finished,” his father said gravely.

He knew it was serious as his father rarely used that tone, but he also didn’t pry further. He’d know eventually. It just made him worried about how the night would play out.

Soon after, the others began to trickle in. His mother and sister. Anyone who was influential on Scorm would attend, eager to celebrate the anticipated peace that joining the Alliance would bring. He hoped it would come to fruition despite his doubts, both for himself and his people.

Prince Seto arrived in a flurry with two guards trailing after him. Something about them seemed wrong. Less like they were protecting him and more like they were jailers. An odd impression to get, but he watched as the Prince confidently strode across the room and took the seat next to his mother. It put the snobbish Prince directly across from him. Recalling the earlier conversation with his father, he bit back the urge to say anything beyond, "Good evenin', Prince Seto."

The young man dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Good evening, Vice Chief."

He's seemed more sincere now, and Joey considered the change may have simply been from getting some rest. It certainly had seemed to improve his demeanor.

With the guest of honor seated, his father called, "Let the feast begin."

The high chief explained the dishes to Prince Seto as they were served. He didn't eat much of anything, though he sampled everything set in front of him. Looking at him closely and noting how thin his body was compared to his broad shoulders, Joey figured that was normal. He wasn't the sort to overeat at a feast, and while not the normal etiquette on Scorm, it was not an insult.

Joey watched him the whole time. His perfect, unmarked skin. The way his chestnut hair fell into his eyes as he took dainty bites of everything served to him. His dazzling blue eyes, intelligent and depthless. He wore the same thing he'd worn to leave the ship, and altogether, Joey found him to be handsome.

"Like what you see, Vice Chief Joseph?" the prince asked coyly.

Joey flushed at having been caught staring. "I was admiring the creature design on your coat," he lied.

"They're called dragons, winged beasts that are common on my home planet. They're very big and very powerful."

Joey didn’t understand. The Prince’s translator couldn’t find an appropriate Scormian word to use for 'dragon', but he could imagine the power just by looking at the design. Fierce teeth and sharp talons and wings that let them fly. "I'd like to see one in person."

Prince Seto looked at him thoughtfully, an eyebrow raised. "I'd be willing to bring you back with me."

Joey wasn't sure what to think of the offer, but it was somewhat tempting. He'd never been off world before, and even though Prince Seto had seemed haughty at first, he was being okay now. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "I'll think about it."

Throughout the night, the Prince spoke with him, sharing details about his home planet and family. He had a younger brother who he cherished and a mother he adored. "I look a lot like her," Prince Seto said. He pulled out a device Joey had seen before. Not technology available on Scorm, but other those from other Alliance planets he'd met had fairly similar devices. It stored information and could be used to communicate. The Prince clicked the clear screen a few times, before projecting an image of a middle-aged woman who was clearly his mother. Her hair was darker than her son's, but they shared the same bright blue eyes and cheekbones.

"Ya really do look like her."

"Queen Asenath," he said softly. "She's the first daughter of the royal family of Eiryss. She has three siblings, so I have many royal cousins." The Prince laughed as he said it, seemingly amused.

"I just got my sister. My parents' siblings didn't make it to adulthood, so it's just us. Life is tough out here."

"Without Alliance technology or education, I'm not surprised. I could help you fix all that. Scorm's birthrate and population could increase dramatically."

"Not having to fight off everyone who'd like to enslave us and steal Blud stones will certainly help."

"I imagine so."

Dinner transitioned seamlessly to drinking and soon musicians began playing their instruments and many of the banquet’s attendees began to dance. Joey joined them, moving rhythmically to the set dances of his people. The entire time, he felt Prince Seto’s eyes on him. It was unnerving, but a part of him delighted in having the Prince’s undivided attention. He didn’t know why. He glanced towards him, noticing how he sat, unmoved from earlier, sipping at yul, a potent alcohol.

Feeling bold, Joey approached him. “Prince Seto, dance with me.” Simultaneously, he removed the fur shawl, Tristan appearing to take it from him. The dancing had left him warm and covered with a sheen of sweat. He didn’t need the extra warmth any longer.

The Prince looked at him blankly, clearly feeling the effects of the alcohol. “I don’t know the dances.”

Joey reached out and took his hand, dragging him to his feet and to the center of the room. “You can learn.”

And learn he did. He stumbled around at first, drunk and not knowing the steps, but he was a fast study. Even in his inebriated state, he moved with poise and elegance. He had a dumb smile on his face, still shooting glances Joey’s way. He set a hand on Joey’s shoulder and leaned in close. Uncomfortably close, but Joey didn’t pull away.

“Do you have any idea how attractive you are wearing that? Your eyes look like stars.”

He flushed, blinking his eyes and heart hammering in his chest, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the dancing or from Prince Seto’s compliment. He stepped back. “Thanks,” he returned. Prince Seto smiled, a stupid, drunk smile, and Joey shook his head. If it made the Prince happy, he could deal with that. It was better than getting in an argument before the treaty could be signed. He decided to return the compliment. “Yours ain’t bad either.”

They continued to dance together the rest of the night, and Joey went to bed exhausted and confused about their budding friendship but excited at the same time.

-

The following morning, Joey stood in his father’s study with his mouth hanging open. “What did you say?”

“Prince Seto asked if he could marry you. I told him the decision was yours to make.”

“Unbelievable,” Joey muttered. “Was he… was he flirting with me last night? We hardly know each other. And two men marrying? The whole idea is absurd.”

“He assured me it is quite common on other Alliance planets. He says that you can even still have children."

Joey took a moment to look at his father. “You want me to do it,” he deduced from the glint in his father’s eyes. “He promised you something in return.”

“He did. Money, technology, and extra forces should we need them.”

“We’d get that from bein' in the Alliance anyway,” Joey returned hotly. “Surely there’s something else you’d get.”

“The more I’ve thought about it, the more I think it’s a good idea. Your presence will be sorely missed here, but Cyrilia is a leadin' planet of the Alliance. Marryin' its prince will raise the status of our planet. It’ll bring in more revenue and give us a powerful direct ally. If we have an issue, we won't have to wait for the Alliance to send us aid. Cyrilia will back us. You will still be my heir. And I saw you two together last night, Joseph. You don't hate him.”

Joey sighed heavily. He could counter his father’s claims all day, but none would get through to him. Not now that the High Chief had made up his mind on the best course of action. So much for having a choice to make. The choice had already been made for him, and no matter what he said or how hard he fought against it, High Chief James Wheeler would ultimately have the final say.

“Fine,” he said. “For Scorm. And for our family. I’ll do it for us if ya think it’s for the best.”

A pleased grin stretched across his father’s face. “I’ll let Prince Seto know that you’ve agreed. He’ll be happy to hear it.”

Joey shook his head in disbelief

“Don’t look so sad. Your mother will be happy, too. She gets to throw you a wedding.”

Joey didn’t say anything, simply nodded. He supposed his own happiness didn’t matter. Duty came before happiness, and now, suddenly and unexpectedly, marriage had become his duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the beginning of a...weird mashup of two ideas I had. Mostly though, I love a good arranged marriage fic, and this is how I decided to make it work.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think and see you next chapter!


	2. Scorm: Part 2

Seto was pleased to hear that the Vice Chief had accepted his proposal. It made the hangover pulsing behind his eyes more bearable. He'd had far too much to drink, but he recalled dancing and talking with Joseph. It had been pleasant, and he felt somewhat reassured because it meant they could at least get along if they tried.

"Your Highness," Isono said quietly. "You need to get washed up and dressed. The High Chief would like to officially proclaim your nuptials and sign the treaty later this morning."

Seto nodded and stood up. He stumbled, and Isono caught him. "Scorm makes a potent liquor," he grumbled.

"It must taste good. You drank plenty of it."

"Mmm. It did. It was plenty effective, too. Hopefully, I can bring some back with me."

Isono guided him through the halls, winding down into what appeared to be the basement. It led to an underground communal hot spring, and Isono helped him out of his clothes. He walked into the warm water, settling into it and enjoying the heat on his skin. Scorm was much colder than he'd anticipated, even after researching the planet, and despite the castle being warmed by fire, he still felt the chill air seeping through the walls.

Fugata arrived with soap and a change of clothes. His two servants left him to wash himself, staying nearby in case he needed something. He didn't though. Maybe a treatment to ease the pounding of his head, but he hadn't thought to bring anything from Cyrilia, and he doubted he'd find anything beyond some herbal remedy for a hangover, one that didn't work, on Scorm.

Once clean, he left the water, allowing Isono to towel him dry. His favorite skin oil was rubbed into his still damp skin, leaving him smelling like Cyrilia. Like flowers and fresh air with a hint of leaves. It reminded him of home and his deceased father, both things he missed. Though he'd get to return home soon, and perhaps then he'd get to experience all of Cyrilia again. He'd be married. He'd be free from the confines of the tower where he stayed to keep him safe and away from Gozaburo's scheming. Forgotten.

He chuckled to himself as Fugata dressed him.  _ The Forgotten Prince. _ It was his nickname at home. He'd heard it whispered down hallways and around corners, when servants glimpsed him. They didn't call him by his given name unless they were in front of him. And that rarely happened. He saw his mother and brother, their servants, but only because they visited him. He wasn't allowed at state functions or anything Gozaburo considered official. The regent wanted everyone to forget about him, and forget him they had.

It was why it had been so relieving to finally get to do something. He'd been sent as an official. And the people of Scorm acknowledged him. They knew nothing of his past and treated him with the same sort of respect they showed their own leadership. They'd thrown a party in his honor, and with Joseph's help, he'd even enjoyed it. 

"Do you wish to wear something else for the marriage proclamation this morning?" Fugata asked.

Seto looked down at the dark blue outfit, trimmed in gold, accented in white. He deemed it sufficiently regal. "Get me one of those furs the Scormians wear. We'll be standing outside, and it's fucking cold."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"White will look best," Isono said. "You always look best in blue and white."

Seto nodded. Though he hadn't seen any of the heavy furs in white, he imagined there must be some. Fugata hurried off to do as asked, and Seto followed Isono back to his temporary chambers, allowing his servant to style his hair. His bangs were swept to the side, a pomade holding them in place, and the gold crown nestled on top of his head. 

Fugata burst in, bowing his head quickly. "High Chief James has been kind enough to lend you this one from his personal collection," Fugata explained, holding out the white fur for Seto to inspect.

There were more gray hairs than he expected, but it would suffice. With a wave of his hand, the fur was draped over his shoulders. Warmth overcame him, like being submerged under water. Like the heat radiated from the fur itself. It made him wonder, but he didn't question it.

Fugata led the way to the High Chief's rooms. When the middle-aged man saw him, a smile spread across his face. "My future son!" he called happily. "The fur suits you."

"Thank you."

"I'm excited for today. The future of Scorm looks bright."

Seto nodded. He spied the Vice Chief making his way near, and he fought back the smile turning his lips. Joseph's gold hair shimmered in the morning light filtering into the castle. "It is," Seto agreed. His future was looking brighter than it had in quite some time.

Joseph arrived, and the trio made their way downstairs, to the entrance of the castle where the people of Scorm awaited below. A hush fell over the crowd when they appeared. As High Chief James spoke, delivering the news of the upcoming marriage and signing the treaty publicly, Seto couldn't feel the cold. He wasn't sure if it was the heavy fur or his own buzzing excitement over his impending freedom.

-

Joey felt glum. The treaty signing went fine. His people had cheered, celebrating their new status as a Galactic Alliance planet and having hope for a better future. The announcement of Joey's marriage, though, had been met with confusion. No one understood why a prince would want him or why Joey or his father had agreed.

"It's for the future of Scorm," the High Chief explained to the Council of Elders when they questioned the decision.

His mother and Serenity were also confused, but they were also very excited. "There hasn't been a wedding in ages!" his mother cooed.

"What am I gonna wear?" Joey lamented.

"Now, now, Joseph. That's for me to worry about."

"Ya ain't puttin' me in a dress."

"Of course not. This wedding certainly won't be traditional. Two men? Good heavens! There's no precedence for it. But I'll think of something. It has to be perfect!"

Serenity spoke up softly. "We should treat them both as men. They both give furs to each other to put on the bed."

Tradition dictated that the man hunted down a volt, a giant, haired beast used primarily for food and its hide. They had heavy fur in many colors. Before marrying, the man hunted down a volt and offered the pelt to his bride as a wedding gift. It was placed on the bed the night of a couple's wedding, and they sealed their marriage on it. The legend says that the nicer the pelt, the more auspicious the marriage. Joey had always realistically figured a nice pelt meant that the man was a good hunter and protector, which in turn meant a happier family.

Joey shuddered at the thought though. Getting married meant consummating the marriage, and he had no idea how that would work. He'd been with a handful of women in the past, girls from the mines making eyes at the young, attractive second-in-command of their planet. He hadn't been able to resist their charms, allowing himself to be drug into their beds, and eagerly fucking them. Physically, he was well acquainted with how sex worked. But another man would have the same parts as him. How would that work during sex?

"You'll have to help him, Joey," his mother said.

"Ehhh?" He had gotten lost in his thoughts. Though as much as Joey didn't want to think about his wedding night, the idea of Prince Seto going out to hunt down a volt was entertaining. He'd be underdressed. He wouldn't know where to shoot for. Hell, could he even shoot worth a damn? Watching him struggle would no doubt be entertaining

Serenity nodded, adding, "Hunting volt is dangerous. It wouldn't do for your fiance to get hurt. Or killed."

He sighed heavily. He didn't think he'd have much choice here, either. No matter what, he'd have to bend to his family's wishes.

Serenity threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You'll be married in a few days and headed to his planet. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you, too," he replied, returning the hug.

"I'm excited for you, though. You two seemed to get along well last night. And getting married? Ahh...It's so romantic."

"There's no romance in this, Serenity," Joey said flatly.

"Nonsense, Joey," his mother admonished. "There's always romance in a wedding."

He disagreed but didn't contradict her. It would do him no good. His marriage had nothing to do with feelings or romance or love. At best, he considered it a business transaction. His planet, his father, his entire family, and his people would get so many extra benefits from the union, but he couldn't see what Prince Seto was gaining from it. Something, clearly, or else it wouldn't have been arranged. The uncertainty of what the Cyrilian prince gained bothered him. As far as he could tell, it was nothing, but it couldn't be nothing. Prince Seto had offered too much in exchange for marrying him for it to be nothing.

His mother and his sister called his attention away from his thoughts, asking him about colors he liked so they could get an outfit together for him. They were having to rush, but they were excited about it. Brimming with enthusiasm about all they had to get together. Food and entertainment to arrange. Outfits to select.

Joey didn't much care for the specifics. The wedding, the marriage, itself meant nothing to him beyond making his family happy. If there was any love driving this, it was his love for his family and his people. Perhaps someday he'd love Prince Seto too, but he wasn't going to hold out hope for it. What was meant to happen would happen, and Joey would simply make the best of whatever came his way. Like always.

-

For several days, the castle buzzed with activity. His mother bossing around seamstresses and decorators. Joey didn’t think he’d ever seen her more in her element and pleased with herself. He had had very few encounters with his fiance, though his father had determined that the customary volt pelt would be hunted by the both of them together. 'A way to symbolize our two planet's union and cooperation,' he'd said.

They’d be leaving shortly, heading out in the early morning hours to go out, hunt down, and slay the beast. Joey wasn’t sure what to expect, but he doubted Prince Seto would be much help. So be it. He’d have had to do it on his own anyway, and perhaps this would be easier. This way he would have help dragging the carcass back, which is more than he'd have had if he'd have been marrying a woman.

Dressed in a black silky material woven from harren, a plant that grew plentifully during the short summer on Scorm, he made his way to the door. The harren shirt would pull any moisture from his skin and keep him from freezing. He hoped his father had arranged clothing for Prince Seto because he would need it. Nothing Joey had seen him wearing so far had been appropriate for being outdoors for any account of time on Scorm, and without something warmer, the Prince would freeze to death.

A knock sounded on the door as he drew near, and Joey pulled it open. Tristan stood in the doorway with his arms full of clothing. "The High Chief wants you to deliver your fiance these for the hunt."

Joey rolled his eyes. At least his father had thought about the brunet prince's clothing. "Any reason I gotta do it?"

"He just wanted you to do it. Don't shoot the messenger."

Joey grumbled unintelligibly. "I want the black fur today," he told Tristan.

"I'll bring it downstairs for you once we take these to Prince Seto."

Joey nodded and made his way to the guest rooms where Prince Seto was staying. He knocked on the door, and the servant with light brown hair, Joey didn't know either of their names, pulled the door open.

"Greetings, Vice Chief Joseph. To what do we owe the honor?"

"I come bearin' gifts. Warm clothing for the hunt today from my father."

"Very well. Come in."

The door was held open for him as he walked through. Prince Seto stood in the center of the room, allowing the darker haired servant to drape heavy cloth over his shoulders.

"I don't think that'll be enough," Joey remarked as he approached.

The Prince spun on him, a scowl on his face. "It'll be plenty."

"I've got proper warm stuff for ya. It'll keep ya alive while we're out there."

"I hardly see why I have to go at all. It's your tradition, not mine."

Joey shrugged, feigning indifference, but resentment boiled under the surface. "The High Chief wants both of us to do it. Together. If I had a choice, I'd rather go without you gettin' in my way."

Seto tensed his jaw, his face contorting into a sneer. "Getting in your way? Please. You probably can't even wield a weapon properly."

In the back of his mind, he heard his father's warning about playing nice, but he couldn't stop himself. "I bet your fancy ass ain't ever actually faced real danger before. Livin' in a cushy palace? Ya ain't ready to stare down a volt. Ya ain't got a clue what you're in for."

Prince Seto scoffed. "I'm sure if you can handle it, I'll have no problem."

"What's 'at supposed to mean?" he questioned.

The Prince smirked, "What do you think it means, you low-bred mutt?" 

Joey clenched his fist, seething. It wouldn't be right to punch his fiance in the face, but he really wanted to. If for no other reason than to wipe the self-satisfied smirk off his face. "You think you're so fuckin' amazing with your royal bloodlines? They don't mean shit here."

He turned and stalked away, leaving Tristan to hand off the clothing. He hadn't meant to pick a fight, but whatever competitiveness he'd initial felt between them still lingered. They could get along. He knew they could, but there was still this lingering need to prove himself equal. He didn't want looked down on, and he wouldn't take that kind of disrespect from his soon-to-be husband.

He went downstairs to the dining room, where his father was waiting on him. "Today, you prove yourself a man."

"I'm already a man, pa," he rebutted softly.

"I know. You've killed a volt before, but prove yourself one more time. I know he ain't gonna be much help to ya. This way though, your prowess lives on in the people's eyes. They'll remember. And when ya come back some day to lead Scorm, they'll still respect you."

Joey could understand that reasoning. "Why not send me on my own?" he asked.

His father shrugged. "You're both men. You'll be husbands. It's only fair that ya both put in the effort."

Joey held back his sigh and nodded. He didn't think it was necessary, but he couldn't complain. None of this was necessary, and yet, here they were, rushing to put together a wedding.

A flurry of footsteps came from the stairs, Prince Seto descending with his two servants at his side. Dressed in all white, he reminded Joey of a celistl, beings that ferried souls to the next world according to Scorm's religion. He supposed it was true even in the living realm. Seto would be taking him to another world.

"Ah, Prince Seto," his father said. "Our clothing suits you."

"Thank you, High Chief."

Prince Seto said nothing about their argument, something Joey was grateful for. He imagined there would be plenty more arguments in the future. They were very different people with very different backgrounds, and his time with Prince Seto had already proven that sometimes they got along well and sometimes they really did not. 

Tristan arrived with his black volt pelt, holding it at the doorway leading to the great chamber. "Come, you two," the High Chief announced. "We'll send ya on your way."

They followed after the High Chief, saying nothing. It was incredibly early, though servants hustled through the castle to prepare meals for the day. Joey wouldn't get to eat anything until he came back. It was too early to eat a prepared breakfast. He wanted to get this done as quickly as possible because he was already hungry.

His father said a few words of encouragement, wrapping each into a hug. The heavy volt pelts from previous hunts were wrapped around them. They were given gloves and hats to keep them warm on the hunt. Long rifles were handed to them. Joey reached down and checked to make sure his knife hung at his side. He was as ready as he could be.

The High Chief hugged him again, bidding him, " _ Buthra athguli. _ " An ancient Scormian phrase for  _ Return safely _ .

Joey returned it with its customary response. " _ Buthrao athgulo _ ," he whispered.  _ I will return safely _ .

As the first light of dawn brightened Scorm's snow covered surface, he and Prince Seto stepped out.

-

Seto felt like they'd been walking for hours. Rationally, he knew it couldn't have been more than one or two. The sun still wasn't very high in the sky. He'd never done anything like this, and while initially, it had been somewhat exciting, now it was just boring and cold. Joseph refused to speak to him, which he didn't find surprising. He'd been unnecessarily mean earlier, and while he had no intentions of apologizing for it, he could understand why he was receiving the cold shoulder now.

Joseph held out his hand, crouching low to the ground. "Be careful," he whispered. "There's one nearby."

Seto had tried to look up what exactly they were hunting. He'd seen the massive pelts and was even currently wearing one. However, none of the Alliance databases held any information about this so-called dangerous beast.

It was almost laughable how little was actually known about Scorm. The basics, sure. But the people, so far, had been extremely hospitable. They had rather sophisticated interior plumbing for such a remote planet. It was clear no one had ever actually been here during the winter, or they'd have included more information on how bitterly cold it was. He hadn't been prepared for it. And there were words and phrases his translator couldn't find equivalent words for. Sometimes, it was simply because there wasn't an equivalent word. Native species, such as a volt, couldn't be called anything other than their native name. But whatever farewell James and Joseph had exchanged had been left untranslated, and he wondered about that.

"It's coming," Joseph growled, raising his weapon.

Seto had been trained on similar rifles in his youth, when his father was still king. He remembered how to use it, though he was out of practice. Seeing Joseph get into position, he pulled his rifle up, resting the stock against his shoulder.

Time seemed to stand still while they waited. Seto could hear the blood pumping through his veins, each beat of his heart audible in his ears. Sweat trickled down his brow, a marvel considering the temperature. 

He felt the ground shake before the beast came into view. As tall as two men, a huge rack of antlers, and sharp teeth gleaming in its mouth, it was an impressive monster. A jolt of fear shot down Seto's spine. He wasn't sure what Joseph was waiting for, but his fiance stood at the ready, not moving at all. Not even breathing as far as Seto could tell.

The volt walked closer to them, setting a leisurely pace. Each step vibrated against Seto's feet. It shook out its fur, the silvery shade glistening in the sunlight.

One moment everything was peaceful, tranquil, even as Seto tensed with anticipation. The next, the volt snarled, looking directly at them. It's hackles raised. It looked so much bigger as it turned toward them, baring its fangs.

"Shit," Joseph cursed aloud. "Aim for its chest."

Seto didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, but his aim was off. He grazed the beast, only making it angrier. It charged then, and he heard a loud bang from beside him. Joseph's shot. The smear of red on the volt's chest proved that the Vice Chief's shot had been true and centered, but the beast wasn't stopping.

"Reload," Joseph shouted at him, "and make sure to avoid its charge."

Seto fumbled to reload his rifle, so he instead focused his efforts on getting out of the way of the massive antlers. Joseph managed to squeeze off two more shots, both just as accurate as the first had been, but neither felled the monster.

Joseph's whole expression changed. Determination radiated off of him in a way that was palpable. It was as though he had an aura surrounding him, and Seto thought maybe he could see it shimmering around him. Joseph grabbed his knife from his side and ran toward the volt. Seto watched on in horror as he got lost in the antlers.

Panicking, he finally managed to force himself to move. He hurried to reload, putting a small, round piece of what looked like gemma in the chamber. He was now behind and to the side of the beast, and he held his weapon at the ready. The volt shook its head and reared, and then Seto realized Joseph was braced between the antlers, his mouth set in concentration. He swung over its head, using his momentum to sink his knife into the animal's neck and slit its throat.

He jumped clear as the volt fought against its now inevitable demise. It thrashed about as it sunk to the ground, its blood staining the snow crimson. 

Joseph approached him, tucking his knife away and smiling. "That got a little tricky."

Seto wouldn't have said 'a little', but he didn't refute the claim. "I wasn't expecting it to be so large. Or fast."

"They're dangerous. Aggressive when ya get in their territory. I'm kinda surprised ya didn't run away screamin', honestly."

"I'm no coward," Seto retorted.

Joseph laughed, in surprisingly good spirits after nearly being plowed down. "Neither am I."

"Clearly," he returned flatly. "Were you not scared?"

The blonde shrugged. "A little. I've done that before though. That move. It ain't easy, but sometimes ya get further by standin' your ground."

Seto nodded. It was sage advice. "I'm sorry about this morning," he said. "I didn't...want to come on this excursion, and I unfairly took it out on you."

Joseph sighed heavily. "I said some things I didn't mean, too."

Seto nodded. This union was going to take effort on both of their parts, but the display of physical prowess he'd just seen reassured him the effort would be worthwhile. Not just anyone could have stared down a charging beast with such fearless determination. Seto's own courage had faltered in the moment, but Joseph has stood resolute. He regretted everything he'd said in the morning. Every word of it had been proven false.

"Help me drag this thing back," Joseph said, holding out a rope for him. He'd already tied up the slain beast's legs, and together, they pulled it back the way they came. 

-

The ceremony hadn't gone especially long. They held hands and exchanged ceremonial words. Things about how they'd protect each other and fight for each other. Their hands were bound together, symbolic of their union.

Seto had slipped into a trance, going through the motions without putting much thought into it. This was about his ascension, and he felt a wave of relief when their bound hands were raised and a cheer sounded through the hall. It was done. He was married. There wasn't a thing Gozaburo could do to undermine that truth.

Well there was one thing that could become an issue. The validity of the marriage could be called into question if there were doubts about whether or not it had been consummated. Seto, however, wasn't in the business of forcing anyone to have sex with him. The idea of it left a bad taste in his mouth. Vice Chief Joseph had to be a willing participant. If it meant they waited for him to get comfortable with the idea, then so be it.

But Gozaburo would try everything in his power to keep Seto off the throne. Every avenue of illegitimacy would be explored. He had no doubt that the news of his marriage had already made it to Cyrilia. Gozaburo was probably livid, and the idea of the man storming through the palace, kicking and screaming, put a smile on Seto's face. Served him right for the game he'd been playing for the past several years to keep Seto off the throne. He should have known better than to think Seto would just roll over and accept whatever fate Gozaburo planned for him.

The ceremony seamlessly transitioned to a feast. Seto sampled the food, taking small bites. It wasn't exactly to his taste, though none of it had been for the entirety of his stay. Everything was very gamey and tough. Even the fruits and vegetables had the same quality. The table was laden with all manner of foods, including the volt meat from the one he and Joseph had slain the other day. It laid in thin strips by candles. 

Joseph leaned toward him, pointing at the meat. "You're supposed to pick the meat up and cook it over the flame."

Seto watched the Vice Chief pick the meat up with his fingers and carefully move it over the flame. He did it with purpose and caution so he didn't burn his fingers. When he was satisfied, he held the meat out to Seto.

"For you."

Reluctantly, Seto opened his mouth, taking the meat from Joseph's fingers. To his surprise, it was good. The gamey taste remained, but it was tender and nearly melted in his mouth.

"Do ya like it?" the blonde asked.

"Mmm. It's good."

Something in his new husband's posture relaxed. "There are sauces you can dip it in, if ya like."

"I'm okay."

"Suit yourself," Joseph said with a shrug.

Seto watched him cook another strip of meat, his skin aglow from the light of the candles. His eyes reflected amber and orange, and not for the first time, he thought the Vice Chief incredibly attractive. It wasn't the refined, sleek and stylish type of attractive that permeated the major Alliance planets. Joseph's appeal was in his rugged exterior. Nothing about him could be considered refined; he was far too tough and battle-hardened from his youth on Scorm. It gave him a rough, almost exotic quality that Seto appreciated. It was so different from everyone back home. 

If he was honest,  _ everything _ about this was so different from back home, though no less steeped in tradition. The ceremony had been fairly quiet and private with little fanfare. The party to celebrate the wedding was less private. It seemed as though all 900 citizens of the planet were in attendance. People were eating, laughing, singing, and dancing. Coming up to him and Joseph, bowing and wishing them a successful marriage. Joseph sat quietly by his side, responding when necessary but mostly staring out at his people resolutely. Seto recognized the look for what it was: a leader willing to do what he needed for his people. If nothing else, it made Seto respect him more. And after hunting down and killing the volt, seeing the Vice Chief in action, he had gained a lot of respect for the blonde.

Joseph was a fearless and skilled hunter. He hadn't hesitated even in the face of the fearsome beast. Courageous, Seto decided. And also practiced on the battlefield. It was a perk, he decided, having someone with practical experience so close to him. Seto had developed a mind for strategy through the many strategy games they played on Cyrilia, but he had no practical experience. Jounouchi would likely prove to be a valuable asset to Seto. A pawn in a game he didn't know he was playing yet.

The High Chief came and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Come on!" he urged. "A dance! The newlyweds must dance!"

He and Joseph were pushed into the center of the throng. Seto remembered the steps he'd learned the other night, and together they put on a show. It was pleasant. Perhaps even fun. He almost didn't want the night to end, but end it would. He had to be prepared for whatever came next.

-

Joey buzzed with anxiety, his nerves utterly shot. The moment he'd been dreading the most had finally arrived. His father and mother stood outside of his bedroom door and dipped their heads in acknowledgment as he and Prince Seto approached.

"It's time, Vice Chief Joseph and Crown Prince Seto," the High Chief said, "for you to be bound together in flesh. Our planets will truly become one."

Joey nodded, trying to fight the way he trembled. Prince Seto stood beside him resolutely, unfazed. His mother stepped toward them and gave them both hugs. "Welcome to the family, Prince Seto."

His father pushed open the door to his chambers, and together, he and Seto walked through. The silver pelt laid on his bed, and he turned to Seto, finally ready to admit to his fears.

"I don't think I can do this whole...sex thing with ya. I ain't gotta clue how it's supposed to work."

The Prince shrugged, seemingly indifferent. "I can wait until you're ready. Though perhaps if I explain it to you, you'll feel better."

"I mean like...I get how it works," Joey said defensively. "I just don't know how two guys are supposed to do it."

"I won't force you, Joseph."

"We're married. Just call me Joey."

The Prince scowled. "Why?"

"Because it's what everyone I'm close with calls me. Joseph is more formal, and I don't want my husband being so formal with me all the time."

"I like the formality," Prince Seto said flatly.

"I guess if you like it, I can't stop you. But think about it, alright."

Joey removed his clothing to prepare for bed, splashing water on his face to freshen up and try to shake the remainder of his nerves. The Prince had said that didn't need to have sex yet, and Joey took some small comfort in that. 

He still felt Prince Seto's eyes on him as he stripped down. The air was cold, assaulting his bare flesh, and he quickly dove under the pelt and layers of blankets on his bed. Seto pulled off his trousers and outer layers, leaving him in only an undershirt when he climbed into bed next to Joey.

"The pelt is warm," the Prince commented.

"'Course it is. Why else would we have gone through all that effort to get it?"

Seto huffed softly. "Clearly."

Silence engulfed them, somewhat awkward. Joey didn't know what to say or do. All of this was so unfamiliar territory.

"Do you really not understand how we can have sex?" Seto asked 

"No. It ain't like...a thing that happens here."

"I'm sure it does. You just don't know about it."

Joey sighed. "If you say so."

"You can use your mouth. Or your rear. A hand is acceptable, too."

"Rear? You mean like my asshole?"

Kaiba almost chuckled at the uncouth phrasing. "That's exactly what I mean."

He could feel the discomfort that flashed across his face. "Wouldn't that like...hurt?"

"Supposedly, it does a bit, but it's not supposed to when done properly."

"'Supposedly'? So ya ain't actually done it before?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"No, I haven't. I haven't exactly been married prior to this."

"You're a fuckin' prince! Ya mean to tell me ya never fucked anyone before?"

Seto scowled at him. "My situation is complicated."

Joey groaned in frustration. "So ya don't know anything for sure."

"Kiss me then," Prince Seto demanded, blue eyes blazing. "We'll see who likes it then."

Joey sat up, looking over at him in surprise. He wasn't about to back down from the challenge though, so hesitantly, he did as asked, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Seto's lips. He'd kissed others before, so it wasn't a completely new experience. What was strange was the feeling of stubble against his skin, the masculine scent permeating off the Prince, and the hard ridges of Seto's body. It wasn't unpleasant though, and Joey found his body responding to the stimulation, especially as the kiss deepened and their tongues collided.

Prince Seto's ministrations continued, his lips brushing against Joey's neck, drawing a ragged gasp from the blonde's throat. "I thought...ya said...we'd wait."

"Mmm," Seto hummed as he nibbled at Joey's neck. "I will. But you're hard, aren't you?"

His hand brushed against where Joey's cock had started to grow erect. It eagerly stiffened at the touch, a groan leaving Joey's lips.

"You like it."

"It feels good," he returned, though he was trying to state it as a fact and not an opinion.

Seto nodded. He ran his hand up Joey's bare torso, then down his arm, until finally, he wrapped his fingers around Joey's wrist. He guided Joey's hand to his own cock, letting Joey feel how hard he'd gotten from just that small amount of contact. "It feels good to me, too."

As much as he was uncomfortable, he was now aroused. Prince Seto had said something about using a hand? He'd done that for himself plenty of times before. He'd had women do it for him, too. "Keep touching me," Joey requested.

"Only if you turn the favor."

He nodded. He took Seto's erection into his hand and stroked, practiced at the motion on himself but not necessarily at this angle on someone else. It seemed it was sufficient. Seto groaned, his whole body going rigid. He varied the speed and pressure until Seto was a gasping mess above him. "Ahhh," he hissed, low and sensual in Joey's ear, and then Joey felt release in his hand, sticky and warm.

Seto kissed him after that, trailing his lips to his neck and down his torso until finally he took Joey's throbbing erection into his mouth. It was warm and tight and felt so good. He was almost scared of how much he liked it. Especially when Prince Seto started bobbing his head along Joey's length. He came into the Prince's mouth, a shout of pure pleasure tearing from his throat.

Seto pulled away, wiping his mouth of any residue, and gave him a grin. "See. You do like it."

Joey laughed, satisfied while the butterflies still danced in his stomach. "Apparently."

"I liked it, too," the brunet prince said as he settled into bed next to Joey. He fell asleep quickly, and Joey watched him in the dim candlelight, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. 

Joey couldn't settle though. He stood up and redressed in night clothes, pacing along the foot of his bed. He still couldn't understand what he was feeling. Everything was weird and uncomfortable, but he'd known that he'd liked it. He just didn't know if he liked that he'd liked it. All of this was going to require some time to adjust to.

A soft knock sounded on the door to his chambers, and before he could answer, it was opened. To his surprise, one of the Cyrilian soldiers stood before him.

"I didn't give you permission to enter," Joey said flatly. He didn't appreciate the invasion of his privacy, least of all by some no-name soldier who had no right to be there.

He looked taken aback, surprise evident on his face. "I came to check on Prince Seto," the soldier said.

Joey gestured at the Prince sleeping in his bed. "He's just fine. You have no business here. Leave. You aren't one of his servants." Joey dismissed him harshly. 

The man slinked away after that, and Joey watched him go, locking his door after the soldier had left. Something about the intrusion felt wrong and raised his suspicions. He slipped back under the covers, keeping his knife nearby. He doubted he would sleep, but having it close would make him feel safer. 

Seto hadn't moved throughout the exchange, and Joey looked down at him. He looked different when he slept. Softer. Joey reached out and brushed his bangs away from his forehead. "I guess this is the start of our life together, huh?" Joey mused. He still felt weird about it. Uncertainty swirled in his chest. "Let's make the best of it, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really looking forward to the awkward wedding night scene. Lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Departure from Scorm

Seto woke up, warm and comfortable in bed, sunlight filtering into the room. He was still in Joseph's bed, but the blonde Vice Chief was not next to him. He sat up and looked around, finding Joseph standing at the window, gazing out at the city below.

He turned and smiled, seeming tired and withdrawn. "You're up."

"I am," Seto acknowledged.

"Did ya sleep well?"

Seto nodded.

"Your servants are waitin' outside for you. I'll let 'em in."

It appeared as though Joseph had been awake for several hours. He was already dressed in the black clothing that seemed to be his normal attire. He strode to the door and pulled it open to let Isono and Fugata in. The two faithful servants helped Seto dress, staying quiet as they did so, and Joseph returned to his post at the window.

They were leaving today, and he was sure Joseph had certain reservations about it. Leaving his home planet for the first time wouldn't be easy, and Seto couldn't promise when he'd be able to return. Eventually, yes, but it could be years from now. Especially when Seto didn’t doubt that there would be nonsense to handle as soon as they arrived in Cyrilia. Seto couldn't blame him for wanting to say goodbye or take in as much as he could before their departure. These next few hours would probably be the only peace they'd get in the upcoming several months.

The morning was a blur of getting ready to leave and making a small number of customary appearances as newlyweds. A formal greeting to the High Chief and breakfast. This would be followed by a visit with the planet's high priest, who would read their futures. Seto didn't believe stuff like that, but he'd entertain the nonsense to stick with tradition. After all, honoring traditions was important to cultures on every world, and Seto wasn't keen on disrespecting his new husband's heritage so blatantly for everyone to see.

Dressed in black and white, visual opposites, they walked through the winding alleys of Scorm. An entourage trailed after them, servants, guards, and members of the Royal family. All were interested in hearing the high priest's reading, even Seto, and he didn't even believe in it.

A roaring fire heated the small home, and Seto wondered why the man, presumably the high priest, hadn't simply come to the palace for this. Joseph's family had crammed themselves in the tiny living space. The priest sat Seto and Joseph across from each other, kneeling next to them.

"Hold each other's hands," he directed, making sure they were positioned properly. Smoke filled the air, the incense tickling Seto's nose and making a sneeze threaten, but he held it at bay. The priest started chanting, eyes closed and trembling as he slipped into a daze. He spoke quickly and quietly, and Seto's translator only picked up every few words. An ancient form of the Scormian language Seto realized, but it was pleasant to listen to nonetheless.

"Your path will be difficult," the priest finally said, "but blessings come when you walk it together."

It sounded like generic relationship advice to Seto, though he didn't doubt that difficulties lied ahead. Things here were easy, but the messy web of politics awaiting him and Joseph on Cyrilia would be a challenge to navigate.

"I sense a disturbance," the high priest continued. "A rift in your future pulls you apart. Agony and suffering but also hope. Outside forces will try to pull you apart, but you must fight. The future depends on it."

Seto wasn't sure what to make of the prediction. He didn't believe it outright, but he didn't doubt the truthfulness. His future did, indeed, depend on his relationship with Joseph. Seto would get what he wanted: Gozaburo ousted and the throne of Cyrilia his.

The priest said a few more predictions, promising children, prosperity, and good health in the coming years. "If you can fight through the strife that awaits, you two will bring the galaxy unimaginable peace."

Seto felt a tingle run up his spine at the promise. More than anything else, including the throne, that was what he wanted, and to hear it spoken aloud left him excited at the prospect. The high priest dropped their hands and instructed them to stand. They did so and turned to face the apprehensive gathering, who had all clearly believed the premonition. 

"Good luck," the high priest said, guiding them out.

It felt ominous, but there was nothing Seto could do beyond move forward. He would carve out his own destiny, no matter what some soothsayer told him.

-

Joey felt a deep pang of loss despite the fact that he hadn't left Scorm yet. The priest's warning hung heavy as well. He didn't necessarily believe in such things, but heeding the advice wouldn't hurt, especially after the midnight run in with the Cyrilian soldier. He stood outside, gazing at the castle as servants loaded his belongings on Prince Seto's ship. He didn't know when he'd see this again, and he tried to commit it to memory.

His family approached, each member pulling him into a firm embrace. "We'll miss you, Joey," his mother said.

"Represent Scorm well," his father said. "You will be the face of our planet for many. Never forget that you are serving your people, and your place here will always be waiting."

"Yes, Father," Joey said. The man pulled him close, hugging him tenderly. 

"I'll miss ya, Joey," he whispered. "Return safely."

"I will, Pa."

Serenity was the last person to hug him, holding him tightly and burying her face in his chest to hide the tears building in her eyes. "I'll miss you so much, Joey."

"Same, Serenity. I'll send you gifts from Cyrilia whenever I get the chance. You and Mom."

"Mmm," she agreed. She stepped back and reached into her furs, digging something out. She held out her personal dagger, a blade carved from Blud stone with shimmering black stones inlaid in the handle. Decorative and functional, though Serenity had never had reason to use it. "To remember me. And for protection if you need it."

"Thanks." He took it from her hand, tucking it away in his own undercoat. Prince Seto appeared at the top of the loading bay, and Joey knew it was time. He leaned forward and kissed Serenity's forehead. "I gotta go."

She squeezed his hand one last time, and he turned to leave. Tristan followed just behind him, having decided to come to Cyrilia and continue to attend him. He paused and turned around once he reached the top of the ramp. In time to hear Serenity shout, "Bye, Joey!  _ Buthra athguli _ !"

He smiled, feeling the tears he'd kept at bay finally slipping down his cheeks. " _ Buthrao athgulo _ !" he returned.

Tristan's hand clasped his shoulder supportively as the ramp lifted closed, the hydraulics humming. In short order, the royal cruiser lifted off the planet. One of Seto's servants guided him to a chamber. "Vice Chief Joseph, you should sit down and make yourself comfortable."

Joey paced around the room before finally stopping to gaze out the small porthole at Scorm as they left. How beautiful it looked from above, red stone peeking through snow crusted mountains. He'd never seen it like this before, and it made the pang in his chest grow worse as he leaned against the wall, watching his home world slowly fade away.

"How long until we see it again?" Joey asked Tristan who stood nearby.

"Prince Seto doesn't seem like a cruel man. I bet he'll let you visit before long."

Joey sighed, turning to face his faithful servant. “He’s a pompous ass, but you’re right. He ain’t cruel.”

“You’ve been getting along,” Tristan pointed out. “That’s gotta count for something. Give it a couple months, and he’ll probably be happy to let you come back for a visit.”

Joey shook his head. “I don’t think it’s gonna be that simple.”

Tristan crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you mean?”

"There's somethin’ else goin’ on here. The Prince ain’t told us everythin’ yet. Be alert. I kinda get the feelin’ someone wants the Prince dead."

His servant straightened, a serious look on his face. “How do you know?”

“I ain’t one to believe fortune tellin’, but I’m worried about what the Priest said. About there bein’ strife in our future and things bein’ difficult.”

“Well, most relationships are difficult.”

“It ain’t just that, Tris. One of the Cyrilian soldiers came into my room last night.”

“A soldier?” Tristan hissed in question. “Are you sure it wasn’t just a servant?”

“It wasn’t one of the two always with him. And he was wearin’ the uniform.”

Tristan nodded resolutely.

“I ain’t gotta clue what we’re walkin’ into on Cyrilia, but we need to be careful. There’s secrets we don't know about.”

“Go talk to Prince Seto, then. He’s your husband. He oughta divulge that kind of shit. Give you a heads up at least.”

“I intend to. But I need you by my side, watchin’ my back. I have a feelin’ things are gonna get dangerous,” Joey cautioned.

A knock on the door startled them both, and after taking a moment to compose himself, Tristan went to answer it. A female servant stood in the doorway. “Hello, Prince Consort Joseph.”

Joey flinched at the formality and the use of a title he wasn’t used to hearing. “Just Joey is fine, honestly.”

“Oh dear, I couldn’t be so informal with His Highness’s husband.”

“Then Vice Chief,” Joey suggested. “‘At’s what I’m used to anyway.”

She nodded in agreement, but from the dubious look on her face, Joey doubted she’d use the title. She continued, “I came to offer you a drink and see what you might want for dinner.”

“Dinner? Whatever the Prince wants is fine, I guess. I ain’t especially picky.”

“Very good. And a drink?”

“He brought some Scormian wine, right?” Joey asked. At her nod of agreement, he said, “I’ll have some of that, then.”

She left, and Tristan gave him a gentle shove. “You gonna get drunk this early in the day?”

Joey shrugged. “Do it look like I got anythin’ better to do?”

“You were just telling me to be careful, and now you’re gonna get drunk.”

A smirk twisted his lips. “That’s why you get to be careful for me.”

Tristan rolled his eyes but offered no further complaints.

-

Joey never had a chance to drink his wine. Prior to the servant’s return, Fugata summoned him to Prince Seto’s personal quarters. The door automatically slid open at the press of a button, revealing the brunet prince sitting at his desk. He was studying something intently, a book Joey realized as he got closer. Joey stood there for a moment, waiting for Seto to address him, and when he didn’t, he couldn’t help feeling a bit irritated. The Prince had ruined his plans to drink, so he kicked off his boots and flopped back onto Seto’s neatly made bed. 

“If I’d ‘a known you’d be this eager for me to get in your bed, I’d ‘a just come straight here,” he announced, hoping to irritate the brunet.

Seto didn’t even look up from whatever it was he was focused on, simply grunting an acknowledgement. Joey stood back up, walking over to the desk and peering over Seto’s shoulder. He didn’t understand a word in the book, all written in a language he didn’t recognize, but Seto still shielded it from his view.

"I can't read it, ya know. I don't even speak your language."

Seto sighed heavily, setting the book down, standing up, and turning to face Joey. "We'll remedy that eventually. You'll have lessons on Galactic Standard when we get to Cyrilia."

"Great," Joey muttered sarcastically.

"It's inadvisable to rely solely on the translators. They malfunction at times, and it would be problematic if you could not at least get by without it."

"I suppose... Anyway, what did ya need me for? Pretty sure it wasn't to tell me about gettin' language lessons," Joey remarked.

"That's correct. I was going to have you join me for dinner in a moment."

"Oh. A servant came and asked me about that a little while ago."

"I see," the Prince said. "Isono, have the Vice Chief's meal brought here."

A sense of ease filled him at Seto using his proper title. It was comforting to hear. Isono’s muffled response was audible through Seto's earpiece, and Joey belatedly realized that the translator device was also a communicator. “Will I get one of those things too?” Joey asked.

“Yes,” Seto said. “As I said. You shouldn’t rely on it to translate for you, but it’s a good for certain purposes. You’ll receive one once we arrive at Cyrilia.”

“Cool. Hey so, there’s somethin’ I wanted to talk to you about,” Joey began, hoping to unravel some of the mysteries surrounding their marriage.

Prince Seto raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Joey decided to dive in and ask anyway. “Why did you want to get married so bad? Like I get why my dad pushed for this, but I ain’t got a clue what you’re gettin’ from it?”

The Prince visibly tensed at the words, eyeing Joey with suspicion. “What are you talking about?”

“I ain’t as dumb as you think I might be. Arranged marriages are all about mutual benefits for both parties involved. I know what I’m gettin’ out of it. I just want to know what you’re gettin’. That’s all.”

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting their conversation, something Joey decided Cyrilian servants had a knack for. The Prince beckoned the person inside, and Isono guided the same servant girl Joey had seen earlier, who carried a serving platter now, into the room. Other servants came in, setting up a dining area for the two. Joey watched the flurry of activity, as a table was brought in and prepared with food. “Your wine, Prince Consort,” a male servant said, placing it down on the table and sliding the chair out for him.

Joey made a face, but he sat down. He doubted anyone would be calling him anything else for the foreseeable future, but perhaps the Prince calling him Vice Chief would help convince others to call him the same thing. Dinner passed in relative silence as Joey wasn't willing to discuss the topic they'd abandoned prior to dinner in front of all the servants. He didn't exactly trust them. He didn't trust anyone other than Tristan, though he felt as though he could extend some faith in his new husband.

There was not much remarkable about the food, he thought. It tasted fine, but it was not quite like what he was used to on Scorm. He would adjust, he knew. All of this would require a lot of adjustment on his part. At least he had the familiar alcohol to wash down his dinner, and he counted it a small blessing that Seto had brought so much back with him. He finished eating dinner, full and somewhat drowsy from the wine, and he simply stared out the small window in Seto’s quarters. 

The remnants of their meal were cleared away, and Seto announced, “You may go back to your room.”

“I wanna talk with you.”

The Prince sighed heavily. “You wanted to know what I was gaining from our marriage.”

“Mmm.”

Seto stood abruptly, returning to the book he’d been reading when Joey entered the room. He extended his hand, touching the surface with his fingertips. “Even if you were to learn Universal Standard, you wouldn’t be able to read this book. It’s in Cyrilian. Penned by my father. It’s his journal. He was a kind ruler and a good father to me and my brother.”

“What happened to him?” Joey asked, and while he was eager to know the answer to his question, he was willing to give Prince Seto the opportunity to explain things. It wasn’t as though there was much reason to rush when the journey to Cyrilia would take nearly a week.

“He died. Or so they said. I believe it’s more likely that he was killed and that the entire thing was covered up,” Seto said, almost at a whisper. “Since his death, I have been pushed aside. The Regent, my uncle, has placed every obstacle he can think of in my path to attaining the throne. But my father’s will is clear. I will succeed him.”

He spoke clearly, but Joey knew Seto was feeling the effects of the wine, as well. He was talking too much, a slightl slur in his words. “What’s that got to do with me marryin’ you?” Joey asked.

“Because that was the final obstacle. I’ve been locked away to rot for the past six years in a tower away from the world. My people haven’t seen my face in that time barring major state events. Gozaburo promised that when I married, he’d allow me to become King of Cyrilia, but he refused to find me a spouse. I had to take the chance while I was out from under his thumb. So I did everything in my power to get married you.”

Joey took a moment to process the words, his brain sluggish. “You married the first person you came across?" 

"What choice did I have? You or your sister? I preferred you." 

A scowl settled on Joey's face. "I walked away from everything I've ever known for you to help my planet, my people, but ya ain’t gonna be able to, are ya?”

“Not yet,” Seto said.

An icy anger flared in him. The sting of a false promise gripping his chest. “If you have no power, this is all useless. Me bein’ here is pointless. You can’t do a thing for my planet.”

Seto glared at him. “It’s not pointless. I just need to claim my throne. I need you to help me do it.”

Joey glowered back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t need to help ya do anything,” Joey said.

Seto glowered right back, “You do. Your father wanted the money, technology, and status that came with being bound by marriage to the Cyrilian family. He wanted the direct alliance between our planets. Gozaburo will not honor the contract between your father and I. So you are bound to helping me, whether you like it or not.”

As he listened to the words, he realized he was trapped in this. He had no choice, there was no turning back, especially now that they were hours away from Scorm. Like everything else, he would have to resolutely move forward and carry out his duty.

The prince approached him, settling his hands on Joey’s shoulders and meeting his gaze. “I will keep my promise,” Seto asserted. “Just give me time to do it.”

With a click of his tongue, Joey pulled out of Seto’s grasp. He clenched his fist, willing himself to calm down. This, while not what he’d expected, shouldn’t have been a surprise. Seto had gained something from the marriage, and even if he didn’t like it, Joey could deal with being a pawn in a game for the throne of Cyrilia. "Does my father know?" Joey asked as evenly as he could manage. "Did he know that you have to take the throne back from your uncle?"

“Not specifically, but I told him my becoming King of Cyrilia was dependent on me getting married, and that once I’d been crowned as King, I could provide him what I promised. He did not have qualms over that in particular."

Joey closed his eyes, trying to keep his flaring temper in check. It wouldn't do anyone any good, least of all him. "I… will fulfill my duty for my people and the alliance," Joey said, "as long as you fulfill yours." After that, he left Seto's quarters, displeased that there was no door to slam on the way out.

-

Approaching Cyrilia

Destination: Versair Palace

Estimated arrival: 0100 hours

Seto hadn't seen Joey except for dinner for the past week. The blonde was clearly upset, refusing to speak with him when they were together. Seto had invited him to spend the night in his bed, but the offer had been turned down. It presented a problem. Gozaburo would capitalize on any divide between them. Any weakness would be exploited. He grimaced as he tried to think how to best smooth things over with his husband. It wouldn't be easy. If nothing else, Joseph had proven himself incredibly stubborn.

"Isono," Seto called softly. The servant appeared from the shadows. “Have the soldiers on board said anything about my apparent lack of relations with the Vice Chief?”

“I don’t believe so, Your Highness.”

Seto nodded. “Call him here. I need to speak with him.”

Isono disappeared with a nod, and Kaiba turned back to the window. In the distance the azure planet came into view. Cyrilia. This was a view he hadn’t seen in years. The last time he had, his father had stood beside him, clapped him on the shoulder, and relayed stories of past homecomings. Of how happy the Queen would be to see them. Seto shook the memory off. He missed his father. Everyone did.

Joseph entered and flopped down on his bed, something he seemed keen on doing. “You summoned me,” Joseph said flatly.

“I know you’re angry with me. You’ve made that spectacularly clear.”

“Ya think?”

Seto held up a hand, asking for silence. “I need your word that you will at least pretend to like me publically. I don’t care if you never speak to me outside of public events.”

“Why?” Joseph asked.

“Gozaburo,” Seto returned sharply. “He will try to find every reason to deem our union illegitimate to keep me off the throne. I can do none of the things I’ve promised if that happens. You need to play along so that doesn’t happen.”

Joseph curled his lip in distaste. “You really know how to woo a guy…” Joseph said sarcastically. “I know I don’t got much of a choice here though. So alright. I can do that.”

Seto nodded, satisfied. “I’ll get you from your quarters on board once we land, and we can walk out of the ship together. Be sure to wear something nice. This will be your first introduction to the Cyrilian public.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said as he left, the door closing behind him automatically with a gentle swoosh. He spent the remainder of the flight watching out his window, gazing down at the blue planet he called home. The planet’s surface was ninety percent water, the cities constructed to float on its surface. From space, Seto could see a hurricane churning on the surface, a common occurance on a temperate planet covered in water. The floating cities were constructed to withstand hurricanes, though they were usually pushed away from the storms by water currents and wind long before they arrived. The capital and the largest floating city on the planet, Versair, was a long way from the storm, and Seto felt a measure of gratitude knowing that their arrival on the planet would not be especially turbulent.

As they drew nearer to the city, Seto watched on, eyeing the grand, minimalist structures. Sleek and shining in the middle of the blue ocean. “We’re almost on the ground, Your Highness,” Fugata said.

“Mmm,” Seto acknowledged. 

Without a word of direction, the loyal servant draped a white cape over his shoulders, affixing it with a gold chain.

“Was there something suitable for the Vice Chief to wear?” Seto asked.

“He insisted on wearing his own attire,” Isono said.

“That’s fine.” 

As soon as Fugata stepped away from him, Seto strode from the room, heading to Joseph’s room. The Vice Chief was dressed in a similar outfit as the first night. Black from head to toe, leather accents, boots, and a corset accentuating his waist. The sight left him slightly aroused. Joseph certainly knew how to make himself look good, and while it was not at all to Cyrilian taste, Seto didn’t doubt he’d be attracting attention. 

He chose not to remark on the outfit, stating, “Let’s go. We’ll be on the ground in a few minutes.”

Joseph followed him wordlessly, winding through corridors until they arrived at the exit ramp. Soldiers and guards milled around them, waiting for the ramp to be lowered. As they waited, Seto looked over at Joseph, appreciating just how good he looked when he dressed nicely. His thoughts wandered to their only night spent together, and he wondered when the next time might be. Considering their current standoff, it could be a while.

The ramp lowered, the hydraulic pumps humming, and the soldiers filed out ahead of them.

A cryer announced them. “His Highness, Prince Seto and Prince Consort, Vice Chief Joseph of Scorm.”

Joseph reached down and took his hand, threading their fingers together. Seto squeezed back, relaxing slightly at Joseph’s unprompted action. He and Joseph would do this. Together. Greeting the Cyrilian populace hand-in-hand was sure to create a stir, make them look like a loving couple, and Seto couldn’t wait to see his uncle’s reaction.

-

"I sent you off, and you come back married to some barbarian!"

Gozaburo was shouting, red-faced, as angry as Seto had expected him to be. Probably angrier, tromping around the throne room and cursing loudly. Seto tried to bite back the smile on his face, but the subtle smirk couldn't be helped. Gozaburo's rage had him almost giddy.

"What were you thinking?" his uncle demanded. "Surely a union with a heathen like him has no benefits."

It was Seto's mother who answered. "A union with the Vice Chief of Scorm is far from useless, Regent. This assures their cooperation with us and that our supply of Gemma will be plentiful for years to come," Asenath said calmly. "I, for one, welcome this union and eagerly look forward to meeting my son-in-law. It's about time Prince Seto was married. This is what my late husband, King Genjiro, would have wanted for him." 

Every word his mother spoke was designed specifically to rankle Gozaburo, a needle to dig at the regent for not relinquishing the throne when he should have, and it had Seto fighting back another smirk.

"He must still have a Cyrilian wedding ceremony before he can take the throne," Gozaburo sneered. "If the marriage isn't done properly according to Cyrilian customs, then the union is null and void."

"As you wish," Asenath agreed. "I can have a wedding arranged in short order."

Gozaburo dismissed him with a wave of the hand, and Seto bowed, striding confidently out of the throne room. A second wedding ceremony would be a pain, and Joseph would certainly be opposed to the idea. He knew what the blonde would say to him. 

_ We're already married! Was the Scormian ceremony not good enough for ya? Just cuz we're a remote planet and you’re lookin’ down on us?! _

It had been sufficient for Seto. He didn't need or want a second ceremony, but in order to get his throne, he'd go through the final obstacle Gozaburo had set out for him. No doubt, insisting on a Cyrilian ceremony would strain his already tenuous relationship with his new husband, but surely, Joseph would understand the reason even if it upset him. Not that he wanted to upset Joseph further, but there was no way for Seto to wriggle out of his uncle's final demand. Not after his mother had agreed to it.

He walked to his personal quarters in the far tower, his place in the palace intentionally far away to keep him disconnected from the palace happenings. He was surprised to see Joseph sitting on his bed when he arrived.

"I didn't think I'd see you here," Seto commented as he entered.

"Am I not supposed to be here?" Joseph asked. "This is where your servant brought me."

"You can have your own personal quarters, if you'd like. You may be more comfortable that way."

"Do...spouses not share a bed here?" Confusion hung in his tone as he asked the question.

"Customarily, a bed is only shared for sexual acts. We have our own chambers and visit each other's beds when we're going to copulate."

Joseph made a face, somewhere between disgusted and a grimace. "On Scorm, husband and wife always share a bed."

"We're not husband and wife, nor are we on Scorm," Seto rebutted matter-of-factly.

"I know,"Joseph said with frustration evident in his voice. "I just...I'd feel better if we stayed close."

Seto wasn't sure why he agreed, especially after they hadn’t spoken for most of the journey to Cyrilia, but he did, nodding to indicate that Joseph could stay. "Are you taking the fortune teller's prediction seriously?"

Joseph shook his head, denying the claim. "I don't really believe all that, but you're the only person I know here. Well, and Tristan, but he’s my servant, and it’s different. I can’t really stay with him, ya know?"

Something unspoken hung in what Joseph said, and Seto was pretty sure he could understand. Loneliness. Homesickness. Isolation. Feelings Seto himself was well acquainted with. "Okay," he agreed.

"Thanks."

"There's something else I need to discuss with you," Seto said, shifting topics. "The regent wants us to have a wedding ceremony here."

Joseph's nostrils flared, the anger he was expecting making itself evident. "Why? Ain't the one enough?"

"Apparently not. Gozaburo won't recognize our marriage without a Cyrilian ceremony. I know it's an insult to you and Scorm, but...we have to do it."

Joseph grit his teeth. "Yeah. Otherwise everythin' ya did is pointless. Me bein' here is pointless."

Seto released a breath, relieved that Joseph hadn't gotten unnecessarily angry. "I do want to uphold my end of the bargain with your father, but to do it, I need to be king, and to be king, I need to do what my uncle demands."

Joseph nodded. “I know. I’ve thought about what you said, our arrangement, a lot on the way here. And I get why ya did what ya did. But it sucks for me. Bein’ a pawn like this.”

“I did what I had to.”

“I know.”

Isono cut off their conversation, entering the room, walking to Seto quickly, and saying, “The Queen approaches.”

Seto straightened, indicating for Joseph to do the same. The blonde stood up to his full height, shoulders back, posture perfect, looking like he belonged here in every way except the clothes he was wearing. The doors opened, and Asenath entered, flanked by guards and several of the ladies of the court. She surveyed the room, and Joseph took the opportunity to dip into a bow. She studied the blonde for a second before breaking out into a big grin. “You’ve done it, Seto. Congratulations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile. I got a bit... distracted, but hopefully, you enjoy this update!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. Versair - Part 1

Joey stared in awe at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. The hologram Seto had showed him nearly two weeks ago hadn't done Queen Asenath justice. Her hair was almost black, pulled up in an intricate updo, a silver crown nestled in it. The blue of her eyes was more piercing than the Prince's, and she looked younger than Joey would have expected, tanned skin glowing radiantly in the soft light filtering into the room.

He bowed. Of course he did. The Queen deserved such a gesture. He stayed in his bow until she spoke.

"You've done it, Seto. Congratulations." 

Her voice was filled with...amusement, Joey thought, and he straightened, meeting her eyes, which also twinkled with something that seemed like humor.

"Thank you, Mother," the Prince said from beside him.

Asenath walked closer, studying him. "He's very...exotic," she announced. "Joseph was it?"

He nodded, unsure what he was allowed to say to her or how to address her. He'd never been around someone who radiated such authority or was so frighteningly beautiful. It was almost like she wasn't even real. 

"Thank you for marrying my son," she said, taking his hand. She beamed at him, before launching into a non-stop ramble. "Please make yourself comfortable here. Don't be afraid to ask for anything you want. I'll make sure you get it. It's a very nice place here. Seto will have to take you around, let you see the sights and show you off a bit. You're very handsome."

The familiar way she spoke with him had a blush straining his cheeks. "T-thank you," he stuttered.

"Mother," Seto interjected. "You're embarrassing him."

"Nonsense. I can call my son-in-law handsome if I want to!"

Seto rolled his eyes, but much of the tension in his shoulders bled out. Joey recalled the fondness in how the Prince spoke of her before, and he could see it now. Prince Seto loved his mother dearly. "You're here about the wedding, correct?" Seto asked, trying to move the conversation forward.

She ignored his question in favor of wrapping the Prince in her arms and hugging him tightly. He relaxed even further, returning the embrace. "I'm proud of you," she said quietly, and Joey figured he was the only other person able to hear her. "I was worried the whole time you were away."

"Nothing seemed amiss."

"I'm still allowed to worry about you." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then promptly turned and pulled Joey into a hug. From so close, she smelled of flowers and the ocean, similar to how Seto smelled but more feminine. "I'm glad you're here, Vice Chief Joseph," she said right next to his ear. "Seto needed you. We all needed you."

Joey shot her a quizzical look as she stepped back, unsure of her meaning but assuming it had something to do with the regent and the throne. "I'm...happy to be here, Your Highness."

"Your Majesty," the Prince corrected. "She's the queen. She's 'Your Majesty.'"

Joey shot a glare in his direction, earning a laugh from the Queen. "You two are an interesting match. I can't wait to see you grow together."

After that, the conversation turned to wedding arrangements. What they'd wear, who they'd invite, what entertainment and food they'd provide. 

"We need to decide where to have the ceremony," Asenath decided. "And look at suits."

"I'm sure you can do that yourself, Mother. We're both tired."

Asenath pouted, a look Joey found completely foreign considering her otherwise regal appearance. "I want Joseph to see the sights here. Allow me to take him with me."

Seto sighed heavily. "If he wants to join you, I won't stop him."

She turned her gaze to Joey, eyes alight with hope. "Will you join me?" He could hardly deny the request and nodded. "Good!" 

She hooked an arm around his elbow and dragged him along. Joey wasn't sure what he'd gotten himself into, but at least the Queen was happy.

-

The city of Versair stretched out in all directions. People crowded the streets, staring at them as they passed, bowing to the Queen and whispering to each other.

Asenath took his hand, guiding him along. "They're already talking about you," she said softly. "It can't be helped. Seto marrying was long overdue."

"I...don't really understand. Any of this," Joey said.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You will eventually. The Regent...is not well-liked by the people, but there are plenty who are loyal to him." Leaning in closer, she pulled them arm to arm, forcing Joey to bend over slightly. She whispered into his ear, "But we shouldn't discuss this around present company." She drew away quickly, and he looked at her in question. The demure smile on her face hid any meaning of what she'd just told him. But it made him wonder, especially as the guards barked at the citizens to get out of the way. There seemed to be unrest at the core of Cyrilia.

Asenath's tour wound through the city, and the sheer size of it was overwhelming. He wondered if Tristan, who trailed behind him, felt the same. They'd never been around so many people before. Even the biggest gatherings on Scorm paled in comparison. The population in the city of Versair alone was ten times that of his entire planet, and that wasn't counting the other Cyrilian cities. 

Asenath explained the floating cities to him as they walked. "Historical texts say the stones always floated on the ocean. Most of the planet is water, and at some point, the Cyrilian people left their tiny sliver of land to build on the stones. I think it's beautiful, honestly. If you go to the top of the tower near Prince Seto's quarters, you can see water in all directions. It makes for gorgeous sunsets. And sunrises, too."

Joey had noticed the ridiculous amount of water on their arrival; it would have been incredibly difficult not to. He'd never really been around so much of it in the past. There were rivers on Scorm and hot springs, but the sea was a long way off. It was something he'd only seen once, and he hadn't really thought it to be anything special. "I'm not sure I see the appeal," he admitted.

Asenath laughed. "I'm from a planet where water is pretty scarce so I suppose being surrounded by it never really lost its novelty."

It was easy to talk to the Queen. She told him more about Cyrilia and Versair, her home planet, Eiryss, and what it was like adjusting to the culture after she married the former King. "You'll be okay, Joseph. I think you'll really like it here."

"I hope I do."

She touched his shoulder reassuringly, before announcing, "We're here." They ducked into a tall building, its white surface glimmering in the sun. Inside, shops lined multiple floors, consisting of mostly clothing shops but there were an assortment of others, as well.

They stepped onto a hovering platform and were raised into the air, traveling up several stories. Asenath led them to a storefront, obviously a clothing shop though Joey couldn't read the name. They were ushered inside by enthusiastic staff, and Joey wished he'd had a chance to get one of the translator devices from Seto because he couldn't understand a word being said to him. The Queen's request was processed through her own translator, and Joey understood what she'd wanted. "My son-in-law needs an outfit for his Cyrilian wedding ceremony. Have a fitting room prepared for him to try on options."

The staff immediately scurried off to do as commanded, and Asenath returned her attention to Joey. "Seto will wear white and navy. It's the Kaiba family colors. Does your family have royal colors?"

"Traditionally, the Wheelers don black with red accents."

She looked on thoughtfully, pondering. Planning, Joey decided. "You should probably be wearing the same base color to symbolize unity, and white is probably best. We'll have sashes made. And capes too. Blue and red roses. I can picture it now." She looked triumphant, like she'd solved a serious puzzle, and Joey supposed she had in a way.

Joey had very little to say in the process, even as he tried on several very similar outfits, until Asenath selected one she decided suited him. It wasn't the worst thing he'd ever worn, but certainly not what he'd have picked for himself. Partially because he rarely wore white, and partially because the outfit consisted of fitted pants and a long, flowy blouse. The staff took his measurements quickly and left Tristan to help him redress in the black outfit he'd been wearing.

Asenath eyed him carefully as he rejoined her. "Have a corset made for him, as well," she directed. "The order will have to be done quickly, but I have faith you'll have it ready in time."

Joey didn't understand the words the clerk said, but he understood the meaning just fine. Reassurances that the job would be ready soon. 

Asenath led them to a few more places, and Joey was quickly growing weary. The Prince had been correct when he'd said they were tired. Now several hours into a shopping excursion, he could feel exhaustion creeping into his bones. Asenath noticed without him saying a word and quietly wrapped up the trip, leading them back to the palace.

"Thank you for accompanying me today, Joseph."

"Please call me Joey, Your Majesty. Prince Seto doesn’t like it, but I prefer it."

She laughed. "He’s so formal. Very well, Joey. Rest well. I'll see you soon."

They parted ways, a servant leading Joey back to Seto's personal quarters. He was ready to crawl in bed and sleep, even if it might be somewhat awkward sharing a bed with Seto again.

-

After his mom and Joseph's departure earlier, Seto had disrobed and gotten into bed. He'd ordered Isono to turn away anyone seeking him out and locked the door from within. What he'd forgotten about in doing so was his sneaky brat of a brother, who, knowing all manner of secret passages throughout the palace, had crawled in through the open window. He was almost asleep when he felt his mattress shift and a body snuggle up against his.

He jumped initially, startled, but he relaxed when he realised who had invaded his bed. "Mokuba," he said softly.

"You didn't come see me when you got back. I had to hear your big news from gossiping maids," Mokuba griped.

"You already heard the news before I got back."

Mokuba chuckled. "You're right. I did. You getting married was the only thing anyone's been talking about for the past week and a half."

"Good."

"I still would have liked to see you," Mokuba insisted, snuggling closer.

"Gozaburo summoned me first, and I wanted a break after that."

"Mmm," Mokuba hummed from behind him. "I bet his expression was great when he was chewing you out.”

“It was.”

“Where's your man, anyway? I haven't seen him up close yet."

"Mother dragged him out shopping for the wedding since Gozaburo insists on having another ceremony."

"I feel bad for him," Mokuba said, a touch of pity in his tone. "She's sure to be very enthusiastic about that."

"She was. I passed on the opportunity to accompany them."

"I don't blame you. We both know how she gets when there's a big event to be planned."

Seto agreed with a hum. Afterwards, Mokuba launched into an explanation of everything he'd missed while he was gone, which wasn't very much of value. Just whispers of things servants caught, rumors and gossip. None of it was really of interest to Seto, but he was happy to listen to his brother's rambling.

A knock on the door interrupted Mokuba's description of his most recent training session with Otogi. Isono opened the door, entering the room and approaching the bed. He stopped and bowed when he noticed Mokuba. "Sneaking around again, Prince Mokuba?"

"Always," came the cheeky reply.

Seto interjected before Isono could be further derailed. "What do you need?"

"Prince Consort Joseph is at your door. Shall I let him in?"

He nodded, and Isono left the room. He'd agreed to sharing a room, after all, so it was hardly a surprise for Joseph to return. Beside him, Mokuba sat up, excitement radiating off of him. Not surprising with Mokuba having mentioned that he wanted to meet the Vice Chief. Joseph walked in, visibly tired and looking ready to fall into bed, but when he noticed Mokuba, he froze, eyes wide.

"Didn't think I'd come back to find another man in your bed," he said, and Seto wasn't sure if he could hear surprise or disgust in his tone. Maybe a combination of both.

"My brother, Prince Mokuba," Seto said, and Mokuba stood up.

Joseph's expression became playful as the words registered. "That's even worse, ya know?"

"Very funny," Seto deadpanned.

Mokuba chose to ignore them both in favor of getting up and rushing toward Joseph. "I'm Mokuba. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Joey."

Seto cringed. He really didn't like that nickname and refused to use it, but Mokuba didn't seem to mind. "I came by because I wanted to see you for myself. Plus say hi to my grumpy, big brother.”

Joseph laughed, but he didn’t really seem sure of what else to say. His eyes met Seto’s, almost a silent plea to help him out.

Seto groaned and got up out of bed. “Mokuba was telling me about his day.”

“Oh?”

Mokuba grinned. “Yep! I was having a lesson with our combat instructor earlier. Not like I really need to know much since we’ve got guards, but it helps for like…situations where we might have to protect ourselves. Ya never know, right?”

“Joseph will be getting lessons, as well. Though mostly for customs and language.”

“Boring,” Mokuba said. “He should come train with me! That would probably be fun for him.”

Seto considered the offer, glancing over to judge Joseph’s reaction to the suggestion. He seemed interested though perhaps a bit too tired to give much more of a reaction beyond passive interest. “Might be fun," the blonde said.

"He does already know combat. But if he wants, I'm not opposed." Seto certainly hadn’t forgotten the hunt on Scorm and how quickly and decisively Joseph had dispatched the Volt. Joseph was a fearsome fighter, and Seto wondered how much he might improve with extra training.

Mokuba bounced with excitement. "Awesome! I'll tell Otogi. Anyway, you both look exhausted so I'll get out of here. See ya later!"

In a flash, Mokuba was out the door, which was not the way he'd come in, but it was better than him continuing to sneak around. Seto sighed and went to lock it.

"Ya never mentioned you had a brother," Joseph said softly as he returned.

"I'm certain I did. When we first met."

Joseph eyed him curiously, watching him get back in bed. "Huh... Maybe it was when I was drunk."

"Did you have a good shopping excursion?"

Joseph shrugged. "I guess. The Queen is real excited about this whole wedding thing."

"I know. It's why I didn't go with you. Her enthusiasm can be a bit...overwhelming."

"I get that," Joseph agreed, standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed. It struck Seto as odd. Joseph had, after all, had no problems sprawling across his bed on the cruiser in an attempt to irritate him. "The whole city was pretty overwhelmin'."

"I'm sure. It's much bigger than what you're used to."

Joseph still hovered by his bed awkwardly, even as Seto settled back onto the mattress. "I don't think I've ever been around so many people."

"There will be more for the wedding."

"I don't doubt it. Her Majesty don't seem like the sort to hold back."

Seto chuckled. "When there’s a celebration to be had, she certainly isn't. Now go prepare for bed and join me," he demanded.

Joseph's eyes went wide, and he scurried to the bathroom. Seto listened to the sound of running water while Joseph was gone. It was almost enough to lull him to sleep, but the mattress shifted as Joseph joined him, jostling him awake. Grumpily, he considered getting a new, bigger bed, but he supposed it ultimately wouldn't matter when he became king and moved from his rooms in the North Wing to the King's Chambers closer to the center of the palace. As it was, he and Joseph were lying very close to one another, and he could feel the warmth of his husband's body next to his.

Joseph sighed. "I'm not used to this, ya know? Sharin' a bed or how warm it is here."

"I thought you said you had experience prior to our union."

"I-I did. B-but it wasn't like this, ya know? Not like stayin' together." Joseph stammered. “I couldn’t get caught.”

“How uncouth of you,” Seto tutted, though without any real malice.

“It wasn’t ever anything serious. Just a little fun, I guess. When you’re next in line as leader, people throw themselves at ya, but you also are pretty aware that your parents are pickin' who you end up with.”

Seto nodded. “I understand, though I don’t have much in the way of experience on the matter. I’ve been… largely stuck here. In my room.”

“Must’a been lonely,” Joseph mused.

“It is. Mokuba visits. Along with my mother and the tutors, but there’s only so much you can discuss with servants and guards around.”

“Mmm. Her Majesty mentioned the people here not likin’ the Regent much. And that...she couldn’t talk about it.”

Seto huffed. “You can’t. The guards watching over us were handpicked by him and, therefore, are loyal to him.”

“What’s...so wrong with him?” Joseph asked, sounding curious and uncertain at the same time.

“He doesn’t believe in the mission of the Galactic Alliance. Not fundamentally. He puts on a face like he does to appease the other leaders of the Galactic Alliance, but he’d rather conquer the remaining planets by force and claim them for himself. Everyone knows it, but unless he does something wrong, they can’t act against him.”

“But you can,” Joseph concluded, surprising Seto with how quickly he put the pieces together. “Legally. By takin’ the throne from him.”

“Precisely.”

Joseph yawned, shifting in bed next to him. “I kinda get it. What you’re doin’ here, I mean. I can’t say I like that ya tricked me, but… you can count on me. We’re in this together, after all.”

Seto let out a breath of relief, one he hadn’t realized he was holding. "I appreciate it."

Joseph yawned again, rolling onto his side to face away from Seto. Seto did the same, turning his back to the Vice Chief. He heard Joseph snoring not long after that and almost felt jealous over how easily the blonde had fallen asleep. The last time he'd been able to sleep so easily had been the night of his wedding, when Joseph had…

He cut the thought off before he could finish it. They were in bed together right now, and allowing his mind to wander would only excite his body for no reason. He wanted to sleep far more than he wanted to deal with pesky arousal. He forcibly cleared his mind and took a deep breath, relaxing into the mattress. 

He pulled his earpiece out, setting it off to the side. His ear hurt from wearing it too much recently, and while it was necessary with Joseph not speaking his language, he needed a break from having it in. He would be okay sleeping without it for a few hours. When he woke up, he'd make sure Joseph received his own custom earpiece and take him to begin his lessons on Galactic Standard. Seto sank deeper into the mattress as he imagined Joseph struggling with the lessons, and he managed to fall asleep with the slightest smile on his face.

-

Joey woke with a start, disoriented and reaching for his knife under his pillow. When it wasn't there, he began to panic. A soft groan from beside him drew his attention, and reality set in. He was in Prince Seto's chambers in Versair, his husband still slept beside him, and he hadn't brought his knife to bed with him.

He rolled over with a grunt, trying to get his bearings about him. It didn't help that it was still dark out, and he couldn't make out anything in the room around him nor could he see to go to the bathroom. His stomach grumbled, demanding food after he'd skipped dinner the night before in favor of sleeping. He didn't necessarily want to wake the Prince, but he needed light to relieve his bladder, and if he could have a quick meal brought to him, he'd feel much better than he currently did. With a sigh, he touched Seto's shoulder, gently shaking him when he didn't respond.

A string of indistinguishable words left the Prince's mouth, but Joey recognized them as the Universal Standard language. He didn't understand it, but he'd heard it enough in the last few days to at least recognize the sound of it. Seto fumbled around beside him, a dim light glowed before disappearing in Seto's ear. His earpiece, Joey realized. "Okay," the brunet said, the headset translating but still managing to sound grumpy. "What is it that you need?"

"I need to take a piss, and I can't see to go to the bathroom. Also, I'm starvin'."

Seto sat up and turned on lights with the touch of a button. "I will have Fugata bring you something. There should be light fare in the kitchens."

Joey went to the bathroom and returned to bed, though Seto had gotten up. "What time is it?" he asked.

"An hour until dawn."

"Her Majesty said the sunrises here are somethin' else from the tower," Joey added.

"Do you want to watch it?"

"After I eat, maybe. It ain't like I won't get more opportunities. But...we don't have much else better to do, do we?."

Seto shook his head. "Not at this hour, no. Get dressed. Fugata will be here soon, and then we'll head up to the top of the tower."

Joey did so, somewhat self-conscious about changing in front of Seto. Not that the Prince was even looking at him. Still, it reminded him of what had happened on their wedding night, and the thought had him flushing crimson. He had tried not to think about it as much as possible. Now, he wondered if there was some kind of special consummation ceremony he would have to go through during the Cyrilian wedding. They weren't properly wedded according to Scorm customs, though no one on Scorm would dare question the legitimacy. It was highly probable the customs were different here, and it scared him a bit to think he'd have to force himself into having sex with the Prince when he wasn't fully comfortable with the idea.

He shook the thought off as he finished dressing. Fugata arrived with a tray of meats, cheeses, and bread, none of which Joey was familiar with, but Scorm had similar cuisine. He sampled each, enjoying the cheeses most. The meat all seemed too dry for his taste, and the bread, while not bad, was nothing special. Seto sat down beside him, a book in his hand and nibbling at the assorted foods.

"Breakfast today will be an eventful affair," Seto said. "Mother will have the cooks prepare a feast to welcome you."

"Sounds good to me," Joey agreed, dropping another piece of cheese onto his tongue. "I'm still going to be hungry after this."

Silence settled in around them as Joey polished off the food in front of him. As he chewed the last piece, Seto stood up and tucked his book away before heading to the door. Joey followed suit, standing and following the Prince out of the room. He trailed just behind Seto as they went down the hallway and to a spiral staircase. It took a while to ascend, and then Seto pulled a door open, and they were outside.

Joey leaned against the railing around the tower, gazing out into the distance, and he felt Seto beside him. Not too close but close enough. The sun was just starting to cast a faint orange glow over the ocean, and Cyrilia’s two moons still shined from opposite ends of the horizon. Even as the sun became visible, they didn't speak. They didn't need to right now as they waited for day to break. 

The sunrise, as promised, was beautiful. Joey couldn't have expressed it in words, nor had he been expecting it. Where the water and sun met looked like fire, dazzling and bright in the distance and the water glimmering red and orange. He’d even gasped, but Seto hadn’t said a word. He just stood there, staring out to the distance.

“Her Majesty was right,” Joey said softly, glancing over at the Prince. “It’s definitely a sight.”

“I haven’t watched the sunrise like this in a long time.” 

Joey couldn’t decipher his expression, but Seto looked handsome like this, pensive and cast in the glow of the early morning. The realization had a flush spreading across his face and his heart thumping a little faster in his chest. His thought wandered back to their wedding night on Scorm once more, and how he’d liked it. He wanted to do it again. He didn’t really like that he wanted to do it again, and the idea scared him. “S-Seto?” he started softly. His cheeks grew warm as he considered whether he’d ever called the Prince by his name before.

“What is it?”

“I-uh… What’s the wedding ceremony gonna be like?”

“Tedious. I’m not looking forward to it.”

“Ahh. And uh… what about after?” he asked, averting his gaze as heat spread down to his neck. Maybe they’d get to touch each other again.

Seto turned and regarded him completely, which only made him more embarrassed. “I won’t force you to do anything, Joseph. As long as we share a room the night of the ceremony, it should be fine.”

“What about your uncle? Ain’t he gonna want… proof or whatever? That we… ya know… consummated it.”

The Prince shrugged and looked back out over the ocean. “He very well may. But if you're staying in a room with me, rumors will start to fly before we even go through with the ceremony."

"What kinda rumors?"

"I did mention personal rooms are normally only shared for sexual acts, yes? People are going to assume that we're having sex all the time, which works in our favor in this instance."

Joey laughed awkwardly, but he did appreciate how straightforward Seto had been. "Should I expect to actually hear those rumors?" Joey asked, half joking.

"I wouldn't be surprised. The servants have a thriving rumor mill."

Joey made mental note of that fact before gazing back out at the rising sun. There were lots of other things he wanted to say to Seto. Questions he wanted to ask. About the wedding, about Cyrilia, about what their future might look like. They'd formed a truce, and Joey would do everything in his power to ensure that the Prince could fulfill the promises he'd made. 

He was so deeply entrenched in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Isono was behind him until he heard a throat clear. He startled, as did Seto beside him. Tristan stood just behind the Prince's primary attendant.

"Your Highness and Prince Consort, it's about time to get prepared for breakfast."

Seto nodded, and the four headed to prepare for Asenath's celebratory meal. Tristan dug an elbow into his arm. “You two seem to be getting along,” he remarked.

Joey simply nodded. There wasn’t much else to say. They were getting along. And that was the important thing. But Joey thought maybe, just maybe, he was starting to genuinely like Kaiba.

-

The longer breakfast dragged on, the grumpier Seto became. Gozaburo had spent the whole time belittling Joseph. Seto's cousin, Noa, had contributed self-righteous political nonsense while simultaneously also belittling Joseph. Mokuba, frowning at them, had tried to talk to Joseph about joining him for combat lessons, but the blonde seemed overwhelmed and mostly sat in silence. Seto would readily admit that Joseph was ill-prepared for such a hostile environment. He still hadn't gotten his own translator so he couldn’t understand anyone who wasn’t bothering to project what they were saying into Scormian for him, primarily Gozaburo and Noa and most of the servants. Seto would take care of that later in the day. He didn't know proper etiquette, and he only barely understood what Gozaburo was mocking him for his lack of understanding, but it was enough. Seto could see him trembling in anger and had taken his hand, offering whatever reassurance he could. Joseph's vice grip around his hand actually hurt, but he wasn't complaining. 

Asenath had chosen to ignore all of the animosity and pestered him about wedding arrangements. "When are you going to select an outfit?" she questioned.

"I assumed you would select for me."

She tutted and continued asking him questions about what he'd like while he tried to convince her that he absolutely did not care. Seto wanted to go back to the early morning, watching the sunrise in peace while sneaking glances at Joseph's face. He'd enjoyed the harmony between them, and while he doubted it would be a constant, they'd already butted heads far too many times after all, he hoped that they'd get to enjoy more moments like that. Peaceful and just the two of them.

Now though, all thoughts of peace and quiet were drowned out by the loud voices of his relatives. "What did you think of Scorm, Prince Seto?" Gozaburo asked. "A frozen wasteland, isn't it?"

Beside him, Joseph tensed. He couldn't have understood the question, but he clearly understood that the regent had mentioned Scorm in a negative way. "It was surprisingly accommodating. The people there are kind, and I found it quite beautiful, actually." For good measure, Seto tacked on, "Just like it's Vice Chief."

He did have his translation projection turned on for Joseph's sake. The blonde flushed and looked to his lap, mumbling something indistinguishable under his breath. 

Gozaburo laughed, loud and obnoxious. "He's nothing special. You're just a cunning brat."

Asenath stood, glowing a pale blue as she harnessed a power even Seto had rarely seen his mother use. "Don't you dare speak to my son or his husband that way. Prince Seto will be your King in the coming days, and his husband will rule beside him. Show them the respect they deserve."

Joseph stared at her, wide eyed and in awe. Seto himself hadn't seen her use it since he was young, but then, like now, it had been to protect him. They had a special name for people like her. Dragonborn. A special designation for anyone who could harness the powers of dragons. They were few and far between, and there were only seven known in Cyrilian history. Two of which were related to him and not Cyrilian by blood, his mother and one of his maternal cousins. To see her tap into that energy was almost frightening, and Gozaburo was clearly intimidated by the threat of her raw power. 

"I spoke out of turn, Queen Asenath. My apologies."

Every single person there, except for Joseph, who was still very much focused on Asenath, didn't believe him. Not for a moment. But there wasn't much they could do beyond accept the apology at face value no matter how much of a lie it was.

Breakfast wrapped up shortly after that, Gozaburo excusing himself and Noa trailing at his heels. His mother, still angry over Gozaburo’s words, was no longer in the mood for dealing with Seto’s excuses and demanded he go shopping with her. He sighed and agreed. However before he left with her, he took Joseph to get his earpiece.

"What was it that Her Majesty did earlier?" Joseph asked, 

"It's a special ability she possesses. An extremely rare one. I don't know too much about it myself." He knew a little more than he was letting on, but he didn't want to get into this conversation with Joseph right now.

"Would she tell me about it, d'ya think?"

Seto shrugged. "Maybe. It's not as though it's a secret. She’s very open about being Dragonborn."

Joseph nodded in understanding. They arrived at the tech's office, who quickly began fitting Joseph's ear piece. Seto spent the time on his communicator arranging lessons for his husband. Joseph would need a crash course on Cyrilia etiquette and enough competence at Universal Standard to make it through a wedding ceremony. A wedding ceremony that would occur in an undecided amount of time, but Seto knew it would be within the next month. Lessons arranged, he left Joseph in the capable hands of Fugata.

"Where ya goin'?" Joseph asked as he stood up.

"I shouldn't make the Queen continue to wait for me. Fugata will take you to where you need to be for the rest of the day."

Joseph looked ready to protest, but Seto spoke to Fugata before he could voice those protests. "Make sure you get him to his lessons on time. I'll be back to collect him later."

"As you wish, Your Highness," Fugata answered.

Seto strode out of the room, heading to find his mother. Time to get his no doubt painful shopping trip with his mother over and done with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping the wedding on Cyrilia goes okay! XD
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	5. Versair - Part 2 (Wedding)

"Your stance is wrong," Otogi said. "You need to bend your knees more. Like this."

The black-haired man demonstrated for Joey, crouching low with his hands raised and a slight bend in his elbows as he prepared to grapple. He’d begun practicing hand-to-hand combat with Mokuba, and it had quickly become his favorite lesson each day. Something Joey looked forward to because it was at least stimulating, unlike the language or etiquette lessons. Those were so dry that Joey usually found himself nodding off in the middle of lectures despite his best efforts.

He put forth an effort though. For Seto's sake, but also his own. He had quickly discovered how uncomfortable it was to wear the earpiece for more than several hours at a time. He'd taken to studying the language during his free time, which he had plenty of in the evenings. It was difficult, and it wasn't like there were any materials written in Scormian to help him out. He relied on his instructor, Ryou, to help him and also Seto, who has proven to be a surprisingly patient teacher, and he found he actually enjoyed the time spent studying with Seto.

His current training session with Otogi continued, and Joey put all his effort into it. Mokuba cheered him on as sweat rolled down his face. His muscles strained from the effort of use, but he liked how it felt. He liked being able to lift Otogi and pin him down. Caught up in the moment, he forgot what he was supposed to be doing, switching to a decidedly Scormian move to hold his trainer in place.

“You did it wrong,” Mokuba teased, laughing.

Joey groaned and released Otogi. “Yeah, well, in a real fight, form or trainin’ don’t really matter. What matters is winnin’.”

Otogi rubbed the back of his arm where Joey had grabbed. “I can tell you’ve won your fair share of fights, Vice Chief. But let’s try to stick with what I’m training you so you don’t hurt me.”

Joey held his hands in front of himself defensively. “I didn’t mean no harm. Just kinda… got carried away with it.”

"Tristan knows how to fight, too, right?" Mokuba asked.

Joey glanced over at Tristan, who stood at the doorway with Mokuba's servant. "He does. We used to spar together all the time back home."

"You should demonstrate for us sometime," Mokuba said excitedly.

"Could be fun," Joey admitted. "Show ya guys how we throw down Scorm-style."

Otogi just sighed and shook his head, wrapping up the lesson. “Well anyway, try to remember to stick to the style we're practising next time. And good work today. I suppose I’ll be seeing you at your wedding tomorrow,” the instructor said. "And then back to it the day after."

Joey flashed him an awkward smile. "I think I got things to do the day after, don't I? Greetin' the populace as Prince Consort. Officially."

Otogi shrugged. "Just here in Versair. Your afternoon should be free. The tour of the major cities will probably be a couple weeks from now."

"Yep," Mokuba contributed. "Plus, then there will be a coronation ceremony. You're going to be busy, Joey, but not too busy for lessons."

"Sounds like it," he agreed, but he'd already known about his busy schedule. He just didn't know the timing of everything. He'd been hoping for a longer break from his lessons though. Not this one, but definitely the others.

With the lesson finished for the day, Joey and Mokuba said their farewells to Otogi and headed back to their rooms, servants in tow. "Our family will be arriving pretty soon," Mokuba said as they were about to part ways. "Plus some other Alliance officials who were invited to attend your wedding."

"Yeah. Her Majesty mentioned that there'd be a dinner tonight. I'm gonna go get cleaned up and dressed."

"Sounds good. I'll see ya later!"

Mokuba bounded off, leaving Joey and Tristan to navigate the way back to Seto's room themselves. From here, Joey knew the way. To the left, up the stairs, take the second right, and then up another two flights of stairs. Seto's room was at the end of the hallway. Joey had only learned where a few other rooms were located in the palace. The kitchen, the dining area, the rooms where his lessons took place. He knew how to get to the top of the tower, as well. He'd only bothered to memorize how to get to the places he traveled to daily. He'd also been hesitant to explore too far on his own because he was afraid of getting lost in the labyrinthine palace, and he was sure he'd catch all kinds of flack for it if he did get lost.

As he approached Seto's room, Isono opened the door for him. The Prince stood at the window on the far wall, looking down below. He looked tense, and Joey wondered why. He usually radiated confidence, and it struck Joey as strange that he did not.

Seto glanced back at him. "How were your lessons today?"

"About the same as always. I guess I'm understandin' words a little better."

"You've been studying a lot. Do you think you'll be able to recite the vows during the ceremony?"

"I got 'em memorized. I should be okay."

Seto simply nodded. "You're not going to break etiquette either, right?"

"Relax, Your Highness. I've been practicin' that too."

"Good."

Joey sighed, looking him over. His stance was still tense, and Joey realized why he was so nervous. He'd be introducing his outsider husband to his family. Joey made a face thinking about it. The other members of Seto's extended family he'd already met, Gozaburo and Noa, were unpleasant. They talked shit about him anytime he was within earshot, probably out of earshot too, and while he tried not to let it bother him, the words nagged at him. _Uncultured, idiot, barbarian, substandard_. He'd have happily punched them both square in the face if he thought he could get away with it.

At least Seto didn't say anything of the sort and always encouraged Joey to do his best. He was surprisingly supportive. In fact, there was a lot about him Joey found surprising since they'd started living together. He liked to watch the sunrise, and they did so together most mornings. He liked reading. He was incredibly competitive, and they entertained each other by playing strategy games. Joey realized pretty quickly they were war strategy games, and his record against Seto was just below fifty percent, though Seto had proven to be a sore loser and always demanded to play again if he lost. Joey didn't mind. It was fun being with the Prince. 

He felt wary about meeting the rest of the extended family. That they were Asenath's siblings gave him a measure of hope, but he knew full well that being siblings didn't make them similar people. He and Serenity had very different personalities, as did Seto and Mokuba. Just because Asenath was kind to him didn't mean her family would be, and he knew Seto worried about it. Worried that people wouldn't accept Joey and would forever view the marriage with disdain. There were plenty of things that Joey could do wrong and offend someone, and Joey, after several weeks of lessons on the subject, knew it. He could embarrass himself and Seto and make them both look like fools, which would undermine Seto's authority before he even became king. In the last four weeks, Miho had pounded that into his head over and over again.

He hesitated a moment before taking Seto's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Everything will be okay," he assured. "I won't embarrass ya."

Seto squeezed his hand in return. "It's not you I'm worried about. It's them."

"Why? They gonna talk shit on me too?"

"Perhaps. I doubt anyone will be as derogatory as Gozaburo or Noa, but I'm sure they all have their own opinions about the appropriateness of our marriage."

"Fuck 'em," Joey said flatly.

Seto snorted, amused. "You're not wrong. Though it's not like I can simply disregard their opinions either. Just stay close to me and say as little as possible around them. Everything will be pretty structured, and my mother has planned everything according to tradition. Barring a few hours tomorrow, we'll be with each other almost constantly for the next two days. I don't foresee an issue arising."

"That's good, at least. I was about to get cleaned up and ready for this afternoon," Joey said, moving away from him and heading toward the washroom.

Seto hummed in agreement, and Joey wandered away to wash off the sweat from his training session.

-

Seto left his chambers shortly after Joseph had disappeared to bathe, standing at the main entrance of the palace and watching the Eiryssian ships approach. Ten ships in total, a royal cruiser for the Pharaoh, two smaller cruisers for the others, and an assortment of fighters used by the soldiers to protect the larger ships. The royal cruiser landed in front of the palace first while the others hovered in the air, and Seto watched guards exit the ship, and then the passengers disembarked. He could recognize them instantly and would have had no problem doing so from even further away. The Pharaoh Atem and his twin brother, Yugi, who’s distinctive and matching hair always made them stand out in a crowd. The Pharaoh’s wife stood next to them. Others traveled with them, as well, servants and maids and other staff trailing from the ship behind the pharaoh and his family.

The ship left, making room for the next cruiser to land. Whether it was Asenath’s sister or brother, he couldn’t tell. Not until he saw his aunt, Astarte, with her long, white hair billowing in the wind, descend from the ship did he know. Her husband, Neferu Ishtar, walked along beside her, and their children, Isis and Malik, arrived right after them. 

Ahkenaden and his children arrived last, and Set and Kisara descended the ramp of the cruiser arm-in-arm. They group amassed in the courtyard before heading to the palace together, a procession of Eiryssian elite and their servants and soldiers. He greeted them all as they entered the palace, giving each a firm handshake and warm embrace. Asenath excitedly hugged and kissed her siblings and their children.

"I've missed you all," she announced as they stood in front of the palace, a spectacle for all those gathered to see their off-planet visitors. "Thank you for coming to celebrate this momentous occasion with us."

"We wouldn't miss it," Pharaoh Atem replied for the entire group.

The company strolled into the palace, chatting about their travels and taking in the scene. Most of them had not been here in years. A few of them had never visited before. Alliance leaders held periodic meetings at a neutral space station, so it wasn't as though the Eryssians had much reason to travel to Cyrilia regularly.

The entourage went to the throne room, where Gozaburo greeted them half-heartedly at best. Servants busied themselves with escorting everyone to their individual rooms, and Seto stood there, the man of honor and still ignored as everyone talked amongst themselves. The center of attention and completely alone. He regretted not bringing Joseph with him, as that way he would have at least had company, and there was little doubt that his family would have flocked to see the newest addition to it.

It was Kisara who finally approached him, taking his hand into her own and squeezing it. “I’ve been waiting for your ascension for years, Seto,” she said softly. She was the same age as him. She'd been timid as a child, and Seto remembered running around an outpost with her and Set, hiding along the corridors to the utter disapproval of their parents. She hadn’t spoken much then, a timid child hiding behind her brother, but she had grown into a quiet and strong woman. Perhaps some of that had been the awakening of her powers. Being Dragonborn no doubt helped give her some of the confidence she'd been lacking.

“I have too,” he admitted.

She breathed a laugh. “I’m looking forward to meeting Joseph. I’m sure he’s something else to have caught your attention.”

Seto held his tongue, biting back the truth of the matter, which was that Joseph had been his only option. Kisara was one of the few people he'd have been comfortable sharing the truth with, but with the gathered masses of family and their entourage, he knew better than to say anything of the sort. Besides, he was plenty happy with his marriage to Joseph despite not having any other options. Seto had grown to enjoy his company, and he looked forward to the time they spent together watching the sunrise and studying Universal Standard.

Seto cleared his throat, redirecting his focus to reply to Kisara's statement. "He's fascinating."

She leaned in closer, holding onto his arm. "What's fascinating about him? Set and I are betting on what it is you like most about him?"

"I'm not participating in your nonsense."

"Please," she begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes, and he couldn’t deny her simply because the expression reminded him of Mokuba. "Please tell me."

"I find his antics entertaining. He's uncouth, and it's obvious he's from somewhere where he didn’t learn the history of the Alliance, but he's still a strong fighter, and he's learning quickly. He's very...endearing. It's hard not to like him."

"So you don't like him most because of his looks?" she asked.

"He's not unattractive," he replied, an eyebrow lifted as he tried to figure out the point of her question, "but his appeal extends beyond that."

She grinned and dropped his arm. "Then I win the bet!" she exclaimed, turning toward the crowd of family. "Set! Set!"

Seto looked around for his cousin, and it was clear he wasn't in the area anymore. No sight of the man who looked identical to him. A trick of genetics that they'd look so similar. If it weren't for the fact that Set was older and his skin tanned from his time outside in Eiryss, they'd have been indistinguishable to just about anyone. It was even more difficult now, as the three year age gap between them didn't do much to help tell them apart, and they could really only be distinguished from their skin tones and stylistic choices.

Kisara tugged at his sleeve. "Help me go find him," she requested softly.

Seto frowned. "I probably shouldn't leave."

"No one's even talking to you. They won't notice if you go missing for a few minutes."

Implying that it would only take 'a few minutes' to search the palace for Set was a significant understatement, but Seto agreed anyway. He would see the rest of his relatives plenty over the next two days and staying there to be ignored didn't appeal anyway.

-

Joey exited the bathroom, freshly showered, but Seto was nowhere to be found. Isono and Fugata were missing too, presumably with Seto, which left Joey unsure what he was supposed to do with himself.

“Tristan, can you go figure out what I’m supposed to be doing?” he asked.

His attendant nodded and hurried off, leaving Joey in the room on his own. He assumed that since Seto’s relatives had arrived, there would be some kind of greeting prior to the dinner, but he didn’t know. His etiquette lessons had only really covered the specifics of dining, and of course, the wedding. If there was a special way he needed to greet his husband’s extended family, it hadn’t been covered. Probably an oversight on Miho’s part, which seemed strange considering how thorough she was.

He sighed as he started to get dressed in a black linen undershirt. He still wasn't used to the warmer weather on Cyrilia, but the lighter weight material everything on the planet was made from helped. He couldn't wear the clothes he'd brought with him from home. Even the Volt pelt sat folded at the foot of the bed, too warm to be used on the bed though Joey had insisted it be nearby. Seto hadn't bothered to argue about it, simply accepting that it had symbolic value to him. It was the marriage pelt, after all. It needed to be nearby.

He pulled on trousers and a green tunic, carefully lacing both and wishing Tristan had come back already to help him with it. The tunic, in particular, used a rather complicated lacing pattern to hold the sides closed, and Tristan had become quite good at it in the past few weeks. He was struggling to do it on his own when the door to the room was pulled open, revealing Seto, though something seemed off about him. He didn't think Seto had been wearing blue before.

"Were ya wearin' that earlier?"

A nod.

"I didn't think ya'd be back yet. Your family get here?"

Another nod, and Seto approached him, putting his hands on Joey's shoulders and pulling him close. A flush burned across his face, simultaneously embarrassed and nervous about suddenly being so close to Seto.

"Um...what're ya doin?"

Without another word, Seto kissed him. Long and deep, and it felt nice. It had been more than a month since the last time it had happened. Since the wedding on Scorm. He breathed in deeply, letting himself relax, and then it hit him all at once. Seto smelled wrong, and his skin was too dark, and he'd definitely been wearing something different earlier. This wasn't Seto at all.

He tensed up and pushed the doppelganger away. He met no resistance, the stranger stepping back without any hesitation. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded angrily.

A teasing grin settled on the familiar face, though it was unsettling as it wasn't an expression he'd ever seen Seto make. "I'm Set, Prince Seto's cousin." His accent was different and his voice a bit more raspy. If he'd spoken first, Joey could have told them apart instantly.

"The hell you kissin' me for?" Joey seethed.

"I wanted to know what my cousin saw in you. Marrying a Scormian is an odd choice, but I suppose I can understand why…"

Joey didn't know what he meant by that nor was he particularly interested in finding out. "Ya tricked me," Joey said bitterly.

"Well...we do look almost identical," Set said with a shrug. "It's Seto's fault for not telling you about that, anyway. And at least now we know you can tell us apart. To some degree."

It didn't seem like much of a consolation prize, and Joey was upset that he'd been taken advantage of. He balled his fists by his side, trying to keep himself in check. Miho would kill him for the breach of etiquette a punch to the face would no doubt be. But it kind of seemed worth it at the moment...

"There you are," Seto said from the doorway, approaching them. "Kisara is looking for you." 

Relief flooded Joey at the sight of the right Seto approaching, but it was uncanny how similar they looked standing right next to each other. He sidled closer to Seto though, taking his hand. It earned him a quizzical look, but he didn't really care.

"I'll be on my way then. Wouldn't want to abandon my dear little sister."

Seto scowled at him. "You already have. And what are you doing here in our quarters, anyway?"

The words had a fluttery feeling spreading through his chest, diffusing some of his earlier rage. 'Our quarters.' Theirs together. He liked it.

The familiar-faced stranger shrugged and answered the question. "I didn't see him when I arrived, so I came to see your fiance."

"Husband," Seto clarified. "We already got married on Scorm."

“Oh. That’s right,” Set said. “Well, I’ll be going. I look forward to the ceremony tomorrow.”

The Eiryssian left the room, leaving Joey alone with Seto. “What was he here for?” Seto asked once his doppleganger was out of sight.

“He… kissed me.”

“He what?” Seto asked, indignant.

“He came in here and kissed me. I was surprised and let him because I thought it was you, but when I realized it wasn’t, I pushed him away.”

“That bastard…” Seto growled. “Always doing whatever he feels like. It’s like he forgets he’s a priest. So much for his morality.”

“I kinda wanna punch him,” Joey said. “Like… I’m really pissed off about it.”

“You should. Give him one for me too, while you’re at it. I’ll hold him for you.”

Joey chuckled, amused at the mental image. “A part of me… was kinda happy though. At first. When I thought it was you kissin’ me.”

Seto stood contemplating the words for a moment, glancing over at him with a brow arched in interest. “Do you want me to kiss you, Vice Chief?”

“I mean… I ain’t opposed. I've been thinkin’ off and on that it might be nice sometime. Since we're married and–”

Without another word, Seto tugged him close, pressing his lips to Joey’s. Seto settled his hands on Joey’s waist, and Joey relaxed, melting into the touch. He hadn’t realized just how much he’d wanted this, and he enthusiastically threw his arms around Seto’s neck, kissing him back with vigor. He smelled like Seto this time, a scent he’d become well acquainted with after sharing a bed these past weeks, and it was comforting. It felt right.

His body was starting to react to the closeness, arousal beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach, but a throat clearing from the doorway made them both jump away from each other. “Sorry to interrupt, Your Highness, but Her Majesty wants you back in the banquet hall,” Fugata announced. Tristan stood just behind him, shifting awkwardly.

“Leave us for a moment,” Seto ordered. Fugata bowed his head and shut the door. Seto redirected his attention to Joey, leaning close to give him one final quick kiss. “We can continue later.”

Joey squeezed his thighs together to help subdue his budding arousal. “Okay,” he agreed.

“Put your boots on, and we’ll head down together,” Seto said.

“Can you help me tie up my tunic?” he asked.

Seto did so, effortlessly knotting the ties and leaving Joey to fumble through the process of pulling on his boots. Joey looked forward to returning to their chambers later, even if he knew the several hours until that happened might be difficult to deal with. After all, dealing with the Prince’s extended family had already proved to be quite difficult.

-

Joey sat between Seto and Asenath, repeating the names he'd just been told in his head as he matched them to faces. Miho had taught him the names of Seto's relatives so that he would be familiar with them, but matching them to faces was a bit more difficult. The Royal family, which consisted of His Majesty Pharaoh Atem, who was Seto's cousin and only recently bestowed the title of Pharaoh following his father's passing, his wife, Mana, and younger twin brother, Prince Yuugi. Ryou had told him in a lesson that it was a very un-Eiryssian name, but Joey hadn’t felt the need to question it.

There was then the family of the second brother, Prince Akhenaden. Joey would probably never forget Set after his stunt earlier, but his younger sister, Kisara, piqued Joey's interest. She had that same ethereal beauty that radiated from Asenath, though with her blue-white hair, Joey would have no issues distinguishing them. He wondered if she, too, was Dragonborn. Not that he knew much about it. Seto wouldn't tell him anything beyond the basics, and Asenath had been too preoccupied with wedding planning to dive into the topic with him.

The youngest sibling, Astarte, sat next to her husband, Neferu, flanked by their children, Isis and Malik. Joey thought Isis appeared to be slightly older than he and Seto, and Malik perhaps a bit younger, but he hadn't asked to know for sure. It seemed like it would be rude to do so now, anyway.

All of the Eiryssian guests were dressed in layers of lightweight, woven material and adorned in gold and jewels. Hanging on their arms, necks, ears, and heads. Wrapped around their waists and ankles. Several of them carried golden amulets that had a foreboding eye design on them, but Joey tried to ignore the unease that swirled in his stomach at the sight of them.

"What's with the amulets with the eye?" he asked Seto quietly.

"They are a gift handed down through the Eryssian noble families. Each one resonates with its user. I’m not completely sure of their origin, but they grant their users special powers.”

“Like magic?” Joey asked.

Asenath raised an eyebrow, clearly having been listening to their conversation. “It is magic, but the Millenium Items are the product of dark magic. One that should not be used lightly.” Her expression was solemn, a far cry from how happy celebrating Seto’s wedding ceremony should have made her. The reaction was not what he would have expected from her, and it convinced him of the danger of the Items more than anything else might have.

"Is your ability magic too?" Joey wondered aloud. "I've been curious about it."

She shook her head. "No, it's not magic. But we shouldn't talk about that right now. Another time, I promise. Once we get through tomorrow."

He nodded his head and sat in silence, catching snippets of conversation amongst everyone gathered. The earpiece struggled to keep up, especially with a live band playing in the background and the cacophonous sound of people talking. Like most gatherings of people in Cyrilia, Joey found it too large and overwhelming, but once dinner was served and conversation waned, he felt somewhat at ease.

He was in the middle of eating his fish when Seto leaned close to him. "They'll probably expect us to dance together after we finish eating."

Joey eyed him incredulously. "I don't know your dances."

"Not knowing yours didn't stop me, did it?"

"Ya coulda told me this earlier, and I woulda practiced."

“If I thought you were going to need practice, I would have told you. It’ll be fine,” Seto assured. “It’s not hard.”

Joey rolled his eyes but continued eating. It wasn’t as though he really had much choice in this other than just going along with whatever the Cyrilians demanded of him. Dinner concluded and dessert was served, and then the music changed to something slow and soft. As Seto had mentioned, those in attendance began chanting for them to dance together. Seto stood, extending a hand to him.

“Don’t make me look dumb out there,” Joey whispered in warning, taking his hand and standing beside him.

“Of course not. It’ll only be one dance.” They made their way to the center of the banquet hall, and Seto turned him so they faced each other. “Put your hands on my hips.”

Joey did as instructed, and Seto settled his own hands over Joey’s hips in return, just above Joey’s hands. “Now what?” Joey asked.

“Shuffle to the rhythm.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes.”

Joey laughed and followed Seto’s lead, sashaying side to side across the room. “This is easy,” Joey said. “No wonder ya weren’t worried.”

“We could give them a demonstration of Scormian dance if you want. I remember the basic steps.”

“Music’s too slow.”

“That can be fixed,” Seto said, raising an eyebrow at him conspiratorially.

Joey grinned. “Let’s do it.”

Seto beckoned Isono to them with a simple gesture. He bowed, awaiting the order. “Tell them to play something faster.”

He hurried off with a mumbled, “Yes, Your Highness.”

Moments later, the music transitioned to something faster paced, and while it was still slower than what they’d have danced to on Scorm, it was fast enough. Seto let go of his waist, stepping back and going through the motions, mirroring Joey as he had a month ago. Joey knew the steps well, a hand placed on Seto’s shoulder, a spin, controlled and delicate gestures with his hands. He could feel the eyes of those gathered on them, and while part of him felt nervous at the attention, the other part was pleased to have captivated them. They danced until the song drew to a close, drawing applause from their audience.

Breathless, Seto took Joey’s hand and tried to lead them back to their seats, but they were intercepted before they could make it as Atem quickly approached them. Joey bowed, remembering to address him as, “Your Majesty.”

“What a great performance,” he praised. “To think Seto would learn a Scormian dance and show off for everyone.”

With a blank face, Seto replied, “It was a part of our first wedding ceremony, and I wouldn't forget the movements so soon.”

“You are, indeed, too smart for that,” Atem said, a gentle smile on his face.

Seto grunted, not pleased with the praise. It struck Joey as odd. There seemed to be some underlying reason Seto wasn’t especially fond of Atem, but so far, Joey thought he was okay. Except for maybe the large golden, eyed pendant hanging around his neck.

“I do look forward to ruling beside you, Seto.”

“Save it, Atem.”

The pharaoh grinned. “Come now. Don’t be sore just because you lost our last game. I am genuinely excited by your marriage and looking forward to the day we each sit on our respective thrones.”

Seto made a face, and Joey fought back a chuckle. So that's what it was. Seto being a sore loser, through and through. Atem wandered away, allowing others to approach them, making small talk and congratulating them. Joey found it to be a lot to handle. So many people and names and titles, and he wasn’t sure who he needed to remember and who he didn’t, but he greeted everyone as respectfully as their title required.

After speaking with what he assumed was everyone who had attended dinner, he sighed heavily.

“What’s wrong?” Seto asked.

“I’m tired. It’s been crazy tonight.”

“Mmm. It has. We can probably leave now. Others have started to leave, as well, and we’ve spoken to everyone important.”

Joey let his shoulders sag in relief. “That would be awesome.”

Hand in hand, they went to where Asenath stood, speaking with Ahkenaden. His right eye was seemingly missing, having been replaced with a golden eye. A Millennium Item. It glimmered in the dim light of the room and a jolt of concern shot down Joey's spine.

"Ahhh, Prince Seto, Prince Consort Joseph. Headed to bed, are you?" the grey-haired man asked.

Joey didn't have time to feel weirded out by the fact that he'd known without either of them saying anything because Seto spoke first. "We are. As long as that's acceptable, Your Majesty."

"That's fine. You'll need your rest for tomorrow, after all," Asenath cooed, smile on her face. She hugged Seto and then Joey, kissing them both on the cheek as she did so. "I'll see you boys in the morning."

Dismissed, they held hands as they walked back to their room. It wasn't until they were ascending the stairs that Joey started to feel nervous. Seto had promised they'd continue where they left off before going down to join the guests earlier, but now he felt somewhat uncomfortable about it. It exploded into something closer to panic as they entered their bedroom and the door was shut, leaving their attendants behind.

Seto must have felt him hesitate or tense up because he paused, dropped Joey's hand, and asked, "What's bothering you all of a sudden?"

"I uhh… I don't know if I'm gonna be able to...you know...do anythin' tonight. I'm kinda feelin' nervous, and I don't really know."

Seto sighed. "I've told you over and over that I won't force you to do anything against your will."

"Yeah...I know. I guess I'm just kinda pressurin' myself. I know we should have consummated the marriage already so I kinda feel a bit guilty, and I really did like ya kissin' me earlier."

"Then kiss me. Tell me when to stop, and I will."

Joey eyed him, searching for any signs of dishonesty, but there were none to be found. Hesitantly, he pressed a chaste kiss to Seto's lips before stepping away.

"Is that all?" Seto asked, looking disappointed.

The look was enough to make him indignant, and he retorted, "No." He grabbed a fistful of Seto's jacket and pulled him close, crushing their lips together. He relaxed his fist, laying his palm flat on Seto's chest as the Prince wrapped his arms around him, pressing their bodies together.

The temperature in the room rapidly skyrocketed, and Joey panted for air as he tried to unlace his top. Seto noticed what he was trying to do, and did it for him, deft fingers undoing the ties and easing the garment over Joey's head. Seto pulled his own tunic off, and they both paused simultaneously scrambled to remove the rest of their clothing. 

Nude, they collapsed into the bed together, still kissing fervently. Seto dipped lower to nip at his neck, fondling his cock as he did so. He eagerly pressed closer to the touches. He'd thought about this more times than he cared to admit and to have it happen at long last made it impossible to contain his lust. Joey moaned as Seto moved lower, lips dancing across his skin.

"More. Please more," he whined to Seto. He was aflame with desire, his cock standing tall between their bodies. Seto moved lower still and took it into his mouth, tongue running along the underside of him. It felt as good as the last time. Probably even better without quite as much uncertainty plaguing him. Lost in a haze of pleasure, he let himself enjoy the attention.

Seto stopped short of his release, something Joey found incredibly frustrating, and moved to continue kissing him, which effectively stifled all his complaints. Desperate to peak, he grinded his hips up, sliding his cock against Seto's slick skin. Above him, the Prince trembled and pulled away to gasp.

Joey, feeling emboldened, took both of their arousals into his hand, rubbing them off together. He spilled his seed first, already close after having Seto's mouth on him before. Seto's hand was wrapped around his before he could take it away, holding it in place and using their hands together to finish himself off. He released with a long, low moan, breathing out, "Joseph," as he did so.

They laid together, nude, sweaty, and covered in their sex as they caught their breath. Seto chuckled softly as he settled next to Joey in bed. "You never told me to stop."

"I didn't want ya to," he answered breathlessly.

In response, Seto traced his fingers across Joey's chest and abs, dipping into the semen pooled there and teasing lower. The Prince was nearly touching his cock, and Joey felt how eagerly his body responded. He wasn't prepared for more, so he grabbed up Seto's hand and placed it around his waist.

"I think I'm good. For tonight, anyway."

"Okay," Seto agreed. "I suppose we have tomorrow night, as well."

Joey sidled closer, pressing a kiss to Seto's lips. "We have every night. If ya want."

Seto smiled, a peaceful and content expression, and kissed him back. "That we do."

-

When Joey woke up the next morning, it was still dark out. He wondered what the day would hold. He understood well enough how the ceremony would go, but it was more about his feelings. He didn't have reservations this time around nor was this ceremony going to be overshadowed by the impending departure from his home. Right now though, he didn't really want to get out of bed. Largely, because of the swirling mess of feelings he was experiencing for his husband.

Seto groaned beside him, shifting in his sleep. Joey reached over and brushed his bangs aside, smiling softly at Seto's peaceful expression. The affectionate gesture roused Seto, his eyes flickering open in surprise before realization set in. He stretched and rolled into his back, gazing over at Joey with an expression that the Vice Chief could only consider as happy. It had his heart stuttering and warmth blooming in his chest.

"It's our last morning here in this room," Seto said softly. "Would you like to see the sunrise?"

Joey nodded. He didn't really want to leave the room that had become their home, but moving to the King's dedicated chambers near the center of the palace was a symbolic move. It told everyone that Seto's coronation would follow shortly after the wedding. Joey understood the importance of the statement and knew making it was necessary, but he also knew he'd miss this room. He'd miss how easily they could slip outside and watch the sunrise in the morning.

Joey stood and pulled on trousers and an undershirt. He wasn't especially worried about fully dressing when he'd have to wash up later and don his outfit for the wedding. Seto apparently shared the sentiment, pulling on trousers and a loose robe before making their way out of the room. Fugata was sleeping beside the doorway, and they snuck past him quietly, heading to the balcony.

In the dark, they held hands, staring at the sky as it began to turn orange. The moons were close together in the sky, hanging low on the horizon. "It really is beautiful," Joey mused.

"You always say that."

"I guess...I feel like I'm gonna miss it when we move rooms."

Seto shrugged. "There's nothing stopping us from coming here to watch the sunrise, Joseph."

"I guess I'm just worried. That we won't get the chance to be alone like this anymore. And kinda maybe that we won't be safe."

"There's nothing to be worried about."

It hadn't really crossed his mind much recently, and Tristan hadn't said anything to alert him to any suspicious activities either, but the night of his wedding on Scorm flashed before his eyes. "I never mentioned it, but...after our first night together on Scorm, one of your soldiers came into my room."

"Came into your room?" Seto asked, disbelief hanging in his tone. “Why?”

"He told me he wanted to check on you. But it seemed wrong. He came in without permission. And I kinda get the feelin' there were bad intentions. I didn't sleep that night."

"Perhaps he was looking for proof of our union," the Prince suggested.

"I ain't sure. It just makes me a little wary about how a weddin' night here might go. Surrounded by  _ his _ soldiers."

"I suppose I'll have to make sure Fugata keeps a more watchful eye over my door than he's been doing recently," Seto jested.

Joey laughed, but the weight of the situation wasn't lost on him. Sneaking in while they were sleeping didn't seem the sort of thing one would do if they were simply trying to determine if the marriage had been consummated. That could wait until they'd left the room. No, sneaking in while they were asleep wreaked of something more sinister. He would keep his and Serenity's knives near the bed and hope his suspicions proved false.

Seto pulled him from his speculations by pointing out into the distance. "A pair of dragons are out there. Do you see them?"

Joey did, and he watched their airborne dance in awe. Riding the currents, diving under and over each other, dipping down into the water. They didn't see them every morning because with the cities floating, ocean currents carried them away from the tiny fixed islands where dragons nested.

"It's an auspicious sign," Seto said softly. "Seeing dragons on the morning of our wedding."

"I thought you didn't believe in stuff like that. Good omens and fortune tellin' and the like."

"I don't, but…" he trailed off, his eyes meeting Joey's seriously. "I've been happy recently. With you around. It's been so nice to not be alone for once. I suppose I’m just hopeful that things continue to go well for us, and any sign that they will is appreciated.”

Joey chuckled softly, trying to hide the way he blushed. “I’m glad ya feel that way. It’s been nice. Bein’ here with you. Kinda a pain in the ass with all the studyin’ but nice.” He wrapped his arms around Seto’s waist, standing close as they watched the dragons cavort in the distance.

The Prince pressed a kiss to his temple, holding him close, and then Joey heard footsteps approaching. He didn’t bother to move away from Seto, continuing to embrace him as Fugata cleared his throat. “Your Highness, Prince Consort, I didn’t realize you’d left.”

“You were sleeping,” Seto returned, his tone belying a dry humor.

“Ah… yes. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, Your Highness. I did come to tell you that we need to begin preparing for today. Your breakfast is being brought to your room momentarily.”

Seto sighed and stepped out of Joey’s embrace, turning to follow Fugata back to his room. “And so it begins,” he complained at a whisper. Joey laughed and trailed after him.

-

Seto would have much rather not have been forced to deal with his mother’s special brand of extravagance, and the wedding preparations had made it especially clear to him. He’d spent his morning overseeing the movement of his and Joseph’s most important belongings to the King’s Chambers.

"What should we do with the fur, Your Highness? Pack it up for storage?"

Seto sighed and glanced at Joseph. "Take it to our new chambers."

"But it's so heavy," the servant protested. "Surely, you'll never need to use it.”

One scathing look was all it took for the man to scurry away to do as ordered. It wasn't as though he was wrong. The volt pelt was too warm to sleep on, much less to sleep under Despite that, he knew how much it meant to Joseph and refused to blatantly disrespect his husband's customs like that. Plus, after all the trouble he'd had to go through to kill the damn thing for its symbolism, Seto wasn't about to let it sit in storage. It could sit at the foot of their bed, and maybe, when they next visited Scorm, they could take it with them and use it then.

It seemed a novel idea, escaping to Scorm. It wouldn't happen for a while, but he did want to return to see it in the summer months when it wasn’t covered in ice. Joseph had told him it was pleasant, and he wanted to experience for himself. Plus, it would be good for relations between the planets if he were to show up personally with the gifts he'd promised the High Chief. Joseph would like it, too.

The thought of the blonde had his heart fluttering in his chest. He'd been completely honest earlier speaking with Joseph. He appreciated his husband for being a good companion, and while he hesitated to call the feeling love, he definitely felt a fondness for him that he hadn't experienced toward anyone else nor had he expected.

"Seto," Asenath called, shaking him from his thoughts. "You two can't get ready for your wedding in the same room!"

Joseph gave them both a confused look, unsure what she was talking about. Seto had been hoping she’d forget about it altogether.

"It's custom," Asenath explained, matter-of-fact. "On the day of your wedding, you're not supposed to see each other at all until the ceremony."

"It's much too late for that, Mother."

"It's never too late," she said. "Come on, Seto." She gestured for him to follow along with her, he rolled his eyes and walked to Joseph.

After pressing a kiss to his lips, which had an adorable flush spread across his husband’s cheeks, Seto said, "I'll see you in a little bit."

The blonde nodded in understanding, and Seto left the room, walking side-by-side with Asenath. She was already dressed for the ceremony, he realized. Her bluest dress, accented with white gems and silver, not a hair out of place. She did always like to stand out, and he chuckled at the thought because he too liked to stand out in a crowd. A trait he must have inherited from her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"It's nothing. Just how alike we are."

She smiled at him warmly, as she pulled him to her room. "I'm so proud of you, Seto. And I'm very glad you and Joey get along so well. He's so earnest and kind. It was a better match that anything anyone else could have selected for you."

He agreed with that. He’d gone from simply hoping they could pretend to get along when others could see them to genuinely getting along and understanding each other. He never would have expected it after such a rocky start, but if nothing else, Joseph took his duty to Scorm seriously. Plus, their connection struck Seto as being genuine. Being with Joseph was easy and comforting, and he was glad for taking the chance to get married when he could. 

“Go sit down,” Asenath instructed. As he did so, a host of his mother’s maids descended upon him, slicking his hair back and making sure every strand was in place. They put powder on his face, darkening his eyelids, and outlining his eyes lightly with dark blue pigment. A shiny gloss was spread on his lips, and he wondered if Joseph was receiving this same treatment.

Asenath dismissed the maids and had Isono and Fugata come in before leaving herself. They dressed him methodically, like they usually did. The sheer undershirt, a vest that laced up the side, fitted trousers, boots, a sash, and a cape, all in white with blue and gold accents. When they finished dressing him, Asenath returned, an intricate gold crown in her hands.

"The one your father wore when we got married," she said. He bent his head so that she could settle it on his head, and then he straightened. She reached up and brushed a few stray hairs back into place. "You look stunning," she praised. "Joseph looks just as good. I went and snuck a peek at him."

"Whose crown is he wearing?" Seto asked, curious.

"One of his father's. I contacted High Chief James and explained that he would need a crown or two for important ceremonies here. A sent a special envoy to go pick them up for me."

Seto didn’t bother to comment on how excessive that was. "You didn't mention it was for a second wedding ceremony to him did you? I feel like High Chief Wheeler would be more upset about it than his son was."

Asenath shook her head. "I didn't think it necessary. Plus, your coronation will be coming up, and he'll need something then too."

Seto hummed in agreement. "How much longer until we need to be down there?" he asked. 

"We should get going soon. It's a bit of a walk," she said. Asenath had determined they'd have the ceremony out along the ocean walkway, and the area had been cleared for the event. Special seating for the invited guests had been arranged, and the remaining space designated for any citizens that wanted to watch from a distance. Because of the public nature of the wedding, it would be guarded, and the head of the Royal guard had gone over security precautions with him. It made him think about what Joseph had said earlier. About a soldier trying to sneak into his room on Scorm and why he may have done so.

He'd be glad to demote Gozaburo's men as soon as possible and select his own guard. Otogi would probably refuse the offer to be head of the Royal guard, but Seto trusted his loyalty, and even if he refused the offer, he would make good, trustworthy suggestions for who to fill those roles. Joseph would need his own guard and another attendant or two. Once Seto became king, Joseph would make more appearances before audiences, and he'd require more people to dress him and attend his needs. His lessons would get shuffled to new times as well. That would be a problem to solve another day.

He, his mother, and their attendants made their way through the palace, heading out the side entrance furthest away from Seto's quarters. Awaiting them was a hover lift, several guards stationed on it, and together, they stepped on. Seto stood in the front, hands on the railing to balance himself as they lifted off from the ground and made their way above the streets.

Asenath spoke into her communicator, too softly for him to catch what she was saying. If he had to guess, she was talking to whoever she'd put in charge of preparing Joseph and making sure he was ready and on his way.

The mid-afternoon sun beat down on his back, warm and making sweat trickle down his back. The gentle breeze off the ocean helped, but he'd be glad when the ceremony finished, and he could return to the cool interior of the palace. They waited in place for several long minutes until, finally, Asenath nodded, and they made their way along the ocean. Seto could hear the people clamoring, and as he emerged from behind buildings, he saw just how big of a throng had gathered for the occasion. Between the invited guests and the citizens of Versair, the whole space was packed with people.

Approaching in front of him, from the other side of the ocean walkway, was Joseph. He was too far away to see his husband clearly, but his blonde hair glimmered in the sunlight, and the white clothing he wore gave him a celestial look. Captivated, Seto couldn't take his eyes off of him. Even as the hover lift landed, he walked toward Joseph as if in a trance, and they met in the middle where a priest stood waiting.

The priest spoke words of relationships, of duty and unity, but Seto wasn't listening. He repeated the words as required, saying yes, and agreeing once more to pledges he'd already made on Scorm. Universal Standard rolled off Joseph's tongue with ease, the month of practice plainly evident. Thoughts of Joseph's tongue filled his mind, and he had to quickly divert his thoughts. Joseph looked too good right now. His blonde hair smoothed back, black powder smudged around his eyes, the billowing sleeves of his top, the corset accentuating his figure. Seto wanted nothing more than to be in privacy and take all of it off for him. To feel Joseph's tongue all over him. To repeat the night they’d shared the night before.

The building arousal left his thoughts muddled, but like the day before, it would be hours until he could do something about it. He took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts aside, focusing on the priest in time to hear him say, "You are now bound together as spouses in front of the citizens of Cyrilian. Together, you will serve each other and the people. To seal your pact to each other and the people, you will now share this chalice."

He held a clear chalice in hand, filled with a wine the color of blood. He handed it to Seto first, who took a long draught of the salty, bitter liquid. He held the cup for Joseph, who took his own long swallow. Seto watched his Adam’s apple bob in interest, before relinquishing the chalice to Joseph. The blonde took his own long draught, before offering the remaining liquid in the chalice to Seto. When it was emptied, he returned the chalice to the priest, the ritual complete. The priest looked pleased, setting the chalice down on the table behind him. 

"Hold hands and face your people,” he directed.

Joseph took his hand first, intertwining their fingers, and together they turned to face the assembly. Seto raised their interwoven hands, and the crowd cheered. The sheer volume of the sound had goosebumps crawling on his skin. The rush of excitement flooding through him inspired him to pull Joseph close and kiss him. Joseph smiled bashfully, clearly surprised but also pleased.

They were guided back to the hover lift together and carried away, the cheers following after them. The rest of the celebration seemed to pass in a blur. Getting back to the palace, eating, drinking, and dancing, all with Joseph at his side. And the blonde looked so good close up. Perhaps the best Seto had ever thought he’d looked, and it made him hard to resist.

Toward the end of the evening, Joseph leaned against his shoulder, hands wrapped around Seto’s arm. "What?" he asked fondly, running the fingers of his free hand through strands of blonde hair that had fallen out of place over the course of the evening.

Joseph flushed, and Seto wasn't sure if it was the embarrassment or the alcohol, but it looked good on him. "This is nice. Fun. And you're so handsome today."

"You are, too," he said, leaning close to say the words right next to Joseph's ear. "I couldn't look away from you earlier."

The flush on Joseph's face deepened. "Stop it. You're embarrassin' me."

Mokuba skidded toward them, interrupting. "Alright, lovebirds, you gotta say goodbye to your guests. Then it's time for _ the _ big moment," the younger brother said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh please," Seto scoffed. "We've been married for a while already." Mokuba might see through the ruse, but no one else would.

"Yeah, but it's different on the wedding night no matter how many times you've already done it," he said with a pout. "Right, Joey?"

The blonde turned even redder and struggled to find a response, eventually just nodding his head in agreement.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You couldn't possibly know that." He led Joseph, who was still holding onto his arm, toward the entrance of the Grand Hall, and at Asenath's parting words, everyone filed out. They exchanged farewells with all the guests, Seto’s family, Cyrilian nobles, Galactice Alliance emissaries, and even people like Otogi, Miho, and Ryou. With so many people, it took a long time, especially with everyone taking the time to wish them a successful marriage. Eventually, everyone was sent on their way, and only his immediate family remained. 

Asenath grinned at them. "That was a smashing success if I do say so myself!" she exclaimed.

"I had fun," Joseph added. "But I'm so tired."

"It's been a long day," Seto agreed.

Asenath wrinkled her nose in delight. "Hopefully not too tiring that you can't break in your new room."

Seto sighed, tiring of his family's suggestive remarks. "We'll see," he said flatly.

She didn’t even acknowledge what he’d said, instead guiding them to their new room and smiling demurely as they walked in. “Goodnight,” she sing-songed as she closed the door behind them.

Seto locked the door and turned to see Joseph staring at the room in awe. “It’s so… big,” he said.

He wasn’t wrong. The King’s Chambers were, unsurprisingly, the biggest in the entire palace. His and Joseph’s recently moved possessions hardly took up any space in the room at all.

“Let’s get ready for bed,” Seto said.

Joseph seemed hesitant but nodded his assent. They went into the washroom, taking the makeup off their faces and freshening up. He finished first, leaving the washroom to undress while Joseph finished. He was about ready to settle onto the mattress when Joseph stepped out and said, “I uh… need some help undressin’. Tristan usually undoes the ties in the back, and I can’t do it myself.”

Seto nodded and walked over to him, turning him around so that he could unlace the corset for him. Joseph sighed in relief as the garment loosened around him and was removed, and he was quick to pull the top off as well. Seeing the blonde standing before him partially undressed had the familiar ache from earlier settling in Seto’s loins once more. He put his hands on Joseph’s waist and pulled him so his back was flush against his chest. “You really were handsome today,” he said, pressing a kiss to Joseph’s neck. The blonde trembled in his grasp.

“Do you… wanna…? I mean… I thought about it all day…” Joseph couldn’t form a complete sentence, but Seto knew what he meant.

“I thought about it, too. How much I wanted to have you all to myself.”

Joseph turned suddenly, kissing him fiercely. Like he really had been thinking about it all day. He was on his knees before Seto could think to tell him not to, fiddling with the top of his sleeping trousers and easing them down. The rush of excitement had him seeing stars, and then Joseph had taken him into his mouth. He fought back his orgasm, holding off as long as he could with the utter bliss Joseph was giving him. He climaxed quickly, spilling his seed in Joseph’s mouth.

“Bed,” he panted, trying to catch his breath. “Now.”

They scrambled onto the top of the sheets, Joseph above him with his white trousers pulled halfway down his thighs. His manhood pressed against Seto’s softening cock, their mouths meeting in a desperate free-for-all which flooded Seto’s mouth with the taste of his own essence. In the moment, he didn’t mind it one bit. Joseph frantically thrust against Seto’s body, bumping at Seto’s entrance as he chased after his own bliss. It didn’t take long for him to reach it, spilling his seed all over Seto moments later.

“Shit,” Joseph hissed, his eyelids fluttering. He collapsed on top of Seto, breathing hard. Laboriously, he rolled away and slid his trousers off, haplessly depositing them on the floor beside the bed. They stayed silent, basking in their shared pleasure and holding hands.

“We should really try to take our time sometime,” Seto teased. “Enjoy it a bit longer.”

Joseph pouted. “I did. I really tried to drag it out a little longer. It’s just… ain’t easy. With you… I get too excited.”

Seto smiled. “We’ll get better with practice.”

“Mmm,” Joseph hummed, and Seto knew he was falling asleep. Shortly after, he heard light snoring from the blonde, and he chuckled. Perhaps he, too, should get some rest. He turned to his side and shifted his grip on Joseph’s hand, wanting to stay connected but not too close while sleeping. He was already warm enough, but he wanted to feel the blonde’s presence. After all, he was now sleeping in his rightful room, and he had Joseph to thank for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so wedding ceremony number 2 is done!
> 
> One of the first scenes I imagined for this story is in this chapter. Can you guess which one it is?
> 
> Let me know what you think! ^^


End file.
